Awakening of love
by Vanessa Li
Summary: Depois de ficar orfã, Sakura vai para Londres para ficar com a Tia, a Duquesa de Lilgen. Ela juntamente com Tomoyo, sua prima terão que enfrentar a cruel sociedade londrina onde um título vale mais que a felicidade. Tomoyo e Sakura estarão preparadas?
1. Chapter 1

_**Oi Gente!**_

_**Cá estou com maus uma fanfiction para vocês!!**_

_**Desculpem a sumida, é que eu andei meio desanimada com algumas coisas, mas estou de volta com uma história épica dessa vez. Espero que gostem!**_

_**Sobre A Cerejeira e o Lobo estou escrevendo o capítulo final, me perdoem pela demora, mas quero que seja um final a altura dos meus leitores! ^^**_

_**Com relação a **__**Awakening of love**__**, será um romance de duas partes, logo vocês vão perceber o que quero dizer. Sakura é filha de um casal de condes mortos que vai morar com a tia e seus dois filhos em Londres. Tomoyo sua prima de sangue que almeja um casamento por amor e que leva o nome de Madison Lilles nessa história e Syaoran, filho do primeiro casamento do pai dos mesmos que leva o título de Duque Lilgen e também Edward Lilles. Agora resta a Sakura e Tomoyo as armadilhas da sociedade. Será que elas estão preparadas para o Despertar do amor?**_

_**Sobre o esquema da fic, resolvi usar as linhas como passagem de tempo. Uma linha significa pouco tempo (alguns minutos ou horas), duas linhas (dias, semanas ou meses).**_

_**Boa leitura, por favor, mandem-me reviews a respeito da história!**_

_**Kissus!**_

___**Awakening love**_

Londres, séc. XIX.

Uma chuva fina caia naquela manhã deixando a viagem um tanto aborrecida para a jovem de olhos verdes. Estava cansada de uma longa viagem e não via à hora de tirar aquelas roupas molhadas e se aquecer junto ao fogo. Encarou os belos palacetes e o grande movimento nas ruas do Mayfar e temeu imaginar como seria morar em um país novo, com gente nova e costumes diferentes. Voltou-se para a tia que dormia placidamente e a dama de companhia que relutava em ficar acordada, baixou a vista fitando o pequeno pingente de esmeralda que levava consigo.

"Por que tinha que ser assim?" Uma lágrima escorreu solitária.

* * *

"Vamos Mary, precisamos deixar tudo organizado. Minha prima chega em breve." Tomoyo sorriu excitada, o belo e delicado sorriso contrastava com os olhos azuis turquesa da jovem deixando-a encantadora.

"Sim senhorita. Vejo que está muito ansiosa pela chegada de milady"A mulher sorriu.

"Sim, faz muito tempo que não a vejo minha prima, deve estar lindíssima!" A jovem riu encantada.

"Lady Madison..." a mulher a advertiu risonha.

"Me chame por Tomoyo, quando estivermos em casa, sim?" Tomoyo riu travessa.

"Sim senhorita, como quiser, mas... porque Lady Avalon só veio agora para Londres?"

"... Minha tia Nadeshico sempre acreditou que Robert voltaria para casa, mas depois de sua morte e em respeito à ela Sakura ficou em Viena esperando pelo irmão para tomar o título, mas depois de quase dez meses Sakura perdeu as esperanças e mamãe a acolheu aqui em Londres." Tomoyo baixou a vista triste.

"Meu Deus, pobrezinha!"

"Todos nós sentimos por Sakura, meus tios eram boas pessoas" Tomoyo murmurou.

"Eu sinto muito querida!" a mulher pegou a mão da jovem entre as suas em sinal de apoio.

"Obrigada Senhora Mary." As duas sorriram.

* * *

Deixaram o quarto de hospedes e Tomoyo dirigiu-se para o salão para tomar o café da manhã. O aposento era um lugar riquíssimo, com um lustre de cristal que pendia sobre a mesa, janelas altas davam vista para o belo jardim, o que tornava as refeições um tanto prazerosas.

"Syaoran ainda não desceu, Wei?" Tomoyo perguntou para o mordomo. Ele era um homem extremamente elegante, alto e esbelto que aparentava ter bem menos idade do que possuía, usava um fino óculos redondo que contrastavam com o bigode grisalho deixando o homem sempre com um sorriso felino nos lábios. O senhor sorriu para Tomoyo.

"O mestre encontra-se deitado, milady." O homem curvou-se elegantemente

"Obrigada Wei!" Ela sorriu e dirigiu-se para a governanta.

"Ora essa, já é quase hora de comer e meu irmão se encontra deitado? Sinceramente, acho que a companhia do marquês de Dure não tem sido nada benéfica a Syaoran. Chega tarde e levanta tarde, mal come, além de passar muito tempo fora de casa. Temo pela reputação de nossa família, não quero que ele se converta em um fanfarrão libertino como muitos nobres de nossa sociedade." ela colocou as mãos na cintura em sinal de desaprovação.

"Lady Lilgen, entenda que seu irmão é homem, possui um título do mais alto escalão e pode fazer o que quiser. Somos mulheres, temos que aceitar isso." A mulher se encolheu envergonhada.

"Eu entendo perfeitamente, mas conheço Syaoran e ele não se atreveria a fazer esse tipo de coisas se não for influenciado." Tomoyo fechou a cara.

"Milady entenda..."

"Sim Mary, Syaoran tem 27 anos e herdou o ducado muito cedo, eu deveria agradecê-lo por todo o zelo que tem por minha mãe e eu. Só me preocupo pelo bem estar dele." Tomoyo encolheu-se ressentida

"Se milady ouvisse a senhorita falando assim..."

"Mamãe sabe que sou geniosa, mas procuro ser uma boa filha, não quero vê-la triste e sei o meu lugar como irmã do duque, prometo ser sempre uma lady respeitável Mary."

"É realmente uma jóia Milady, tenho certeza que será muito feliz!" Ela sorriu ao ver a jovem corar.

"Mary!!" a jovem cobriu o rosto com as mãos vendo a mulher sorrir.

"Bem, preciso organizar a lista de compras, deseja alguma coisa Srta?"

"Ahh sim, peça ao cozinheiro que faça uma torta de cerejas, Sakura adora."

"Sim milady" a mulher curvou-se e deixou Tomoyo pensativa. Um sorriso maroto brotou nos lábios da jovem que ergueu as saias do vestido de cetim rosa e subiu as escadas correndo.

* * *

Tomoyo bateu uma, duas, três vezes quando notou a porta aberta, entrou sorrateiramente e deparou-se com o jovem adormecido. Andou na ponta dos pés para que o salto não a delatasse e sorriu divertida, aproximou-se do jovem com um travesseiro e...

"... Não se atreva..." ele murmurou encarando-a com as grandes orbes douradas e leoninas, Tomoyo fechou a cara brava.

"Por que não disse que já estava acordado?" Ela aproximou-se da janela e abriu as cortinas violentamente, fazendo Syaoran gemer.

"Foi divertido vê-la se empenhar tanto em me acordar, sabe que não consegue!" ele endireitou-se na cama tentando acostumar-se com a luz da habitação.

"Você é um fanfarrão mesmo, só quer rir da sua pobre irmãzinha que se preocupa contigo e só quer o seu bem." Tomoyo fingiu amargura.

"Ora essa Tomoyo... o que quer?"

"Só queria que tomasse café comigo, faz tempo que não faz isso." Ela o fitou chateada.

"Sinto muito minha irmã, tenho tantas coisas para pensar e resolver que acabei esquecendo. Perdoa-me? " ele murmurou terno.

"Sabe que sempre te perdoarei, é meu irmão mais velho não? - ela sorriu divertida – A propósito onde foi ontem que chegou tão tarde?" o sorriso de Tomoyo aumentou mais ao ver o irmão constranger-se.

"Isso não é da conta de uma dama!" Ele ralhou.

Tomoyo colocou as mãos na cintura em sinal de desaprovação.

"Sabe o que acho do Marquês de Ashlock te levar a esses lugares... se o vir diga que tem a minha total desaprovação com relação a isso." Ela virou-se de nariz empinado e fechou a porta. Syaoran riu.

"Essa menina..."

* * *

Quando a carruagem parou Sakura deu graças a Deus. Seu estômago estava embrulhado e o cansaço era visível em seu rosto abatido, fitou a tia que acabava de acordar devido ao solavanco da carruagem e sorriu para a mulher.

"Vamos querida, esse será seu novo lar." A mulher estendeu a mão para o cocheiro que a ajudava a descer, sorriu nervosa e seguiu a tia.

A primeira impressão da _**Lilles Manor**_ era realmente de assombrar, uma escadaria toda em mármore branco erguia-se em magníficas colunas entalhadas da mesma pedra, janelas altas eram distribuídas pela edificação transformando aquela residência em um sonho. Encarou emocionada a tia que seguia segurando a mão da jovem entre a sua.

"Espero que não se sinta deslocada, sei que o campo era bem diferente, mas quero que seja feliz aqui." A mulher sorriu.

"Obrigada tia Sonomi, sem a senhora em minha vida... eu não sei o que seria de mim." A jovem sorriu fracamente.

Caminhou junto à mulher e só deu-se conta quando Tomoyo já a tinha em um abraço saudoso.

"Sakura querida, que bom que chegou! Como você está? Se sente bem? " Tomoyo soltou-se da jovem e cumprimentou a mãe com um doce abraço, sorriu animadíssima para a mãe que sorria para as duas docemente.

"Fico imensamente feliz de tê-las nesse momento comigo - Algumas lágrimas teimaram nos olhos de Sonomi – Vamos meninas, Sakura precisa descansar, a viagem foi um tanto exaustiva para nós. Tomoyo importa-se de levar Sakura até o quarto dela?"

"Ficarei honrada mamãe, sabe o quanto Sakura é querida aqui. Venha Sakura vou te mostrar seus aposentos." A jovem conduziu a loira até o alto da escada que se dividia em duas alas, Sonomi sorriu ao ver a jovem loira agradecer com um delicado sorriso. Mary aproximou-se da mulher que encarava a escada pensativa.

"Milady, está tudo bem?"

"Sim Mary, só preocupada com minha sobrinha, essa menina sofreu tanto..." Sonomi baixou a vista pensativa.

"Imagino milady, perder os pais de uma forma tão trágica é um fardo pesado para uma jovenzinha carregar. A sociedade inteira comentou sobre o que houve."

"Sim Mary, temo por essa menina... apesar do título dos pais e a fuga do irmão, o que resta a ela é o mais triste que pode acorrer a qualquer mocinha de sua idade."

"Milady " Mary assombrou-se.

"Vamos Torcer Mary, para que o escândalo que envolve o Conde Ravenscar não manche a reputação da minha querida sobrinha" Sonomi fitou Mary seriamente.

* * *

As duas jovens subiram até o segundo andar pela ala leste da casa e Sakura deliciou-se com a beleza do lugar, tapeçarias e quadros de antepassados só mostravam o quanto os Lilgen eram imponentes.

Ao chegarem ao dormitório Sakura soltou uma exclamação suave. Surpreendeu-se com o quarto digno da realeza.

Tomoyo sorriu ao ver a reação da prima, era a primeira vez que via alguém tão feliz com um simples quarto. Segurou a mão da jovem entre as suas e mostrou cada detalhe do lugar.

"O tom de pêssego e dourado foi mamãe que escolheu, porém a mobília fui eu mesma, faz combinação com o meu quarto que é conjugado a este. Espero que não se importe." Tomoyo atravessou uma bonita sala e adentrou um dormitório tão bonito quanto o de Sakura. A loira sorriu encantada.

"Céus... mamãe nunca disse que tia Sonomi possuía uma mansão tão luxuosa, nossa casa no campo era confortável, mas nunca como essa..."

"Depois que papai faleceu, mamãe trocou toda a decoração da casa. Edward custeou tudo sem reclamar e ela se esforçou ao máximo para deixar a _**Lilles Manor**_ no estado em que está. Às vezes acredito que estou em um castelo de contos de fadas." Tomoyo sorriu envergonhada, Sakura riu.

"Mas você é quase uma princesa Tomoyo, é irmã de um duque." As palavras de Sakura saíram mais animadas que o habitual.

"Edward é um rapaz normal, às vezes é meio austero e muito sério, mas tem um bom coração e uma beleza divina. É um homem muito cobiçado entre as jovens casamenteiras, mas ele... parece que não se interessou em nenhuma jovem ainda. Diz que todas são frívolas." Tomoyo sorriu

"Isso é o habitual em um homem, meu pai dizia o mesmo..." Sakura murmurou.

"Mas tia Nadeshico sempre desejou que fosse educada como uma dama. Não entendo esse motivo estranho do conde Ravenscar tê-las mantido no campo durante tanto tempo..." Tomoyo a fitou pensativa enquanto via a prima baixar a vista.

"Meu pai sempre foi um homem muito severo, não aceitava que eu e mamãe vivêssemos de forma frívola e leviana na corte ou freqüentando bailes, por isso nos mantinha na casa de campo... às vezes mamãe se aborrecia, mas..."

"Vamos, não deve recordar-se do passado, o importante é desfrutar do presente." Tomoyo apertou delicadamente o braço de Sakura em sinal de apoio, Sakura sorriu.

"Obrigada Tomoyo."

"Bem, vou deixá-la descansar, Kath vira te ajudar com o banho - a jovem sorriu travessa – descanse bastante, pois jantaremos com o Duque!"

"Com o duque? - Sakura exclamou atordoada – "Mas eu nunca estive na presença de um duque antes.." o desespero era evidente nos olhos verdes da jovem.

.

"Não se preocupe Sakura querida... ele é tão mortal quanto nós..." Tomoyo acenou divertida para a jovem apavorada.

* * *

"Vocês viram a nossa visitante? Parece uma princesa de tão bonita. Quem dera se eu fosse um nobre, com certeza não perderia tempo em cortejá-la" Mark comentou com Mary e Fantine, as duas preparavam o chá concentradas.

"Ora essa Mark deixe a menina em paz. Ela acabou de perder os pais e não vai querer um relacionamento agora. A pobrezinha está sozinha no mundo." Mary comentou enquanto Fantine que tirava a torta do forno retrucou.

" Você acredita nisso Mary, se eu fosse essa menina já começava a pensar em um casamento com algum aristocrata o mais rápido possível. Será preferível a ser um peso para o Duque Lilgen."

"Fantine você é tão insensível às vezes, tenho certeza que o mestre não se incomodará com a menina. Eles são a única família que ela tem." Mary encarou a francesa brava.

"Muito bem, sabe o que acho e ao menos que essa menina me faça mudar de idéia vou continuar achando isso." A mulher encarou Mary.

"Esse seu gênio..." Mary retrucou pegando a bandeja com o chá dirigindo-se até a sala de estar.

* * *

Sonomi e Sakura passaram a sesta inteira descansando da viagem, porém no horário do chá Sonomi preferiu recolher-se ao seu dormitório e ali desfrutar do mesmo, enquanto as duas jovens o faziam na pequena saleta amarela reservada para a recepção dos convidados.

"Como se sente Sakura?"

"Obrigada Tomoyo, me sinto muito melhor sim. Aquele banho foi revigorante." Ela sorriu fracamente, nisso ouviram batidas na porta.

"Entre Mary, por favor?" Tomoyo exclamou.

Mary entrou e pode ver a jovenzinha, seu cabelo era de um castanho quase dourado de onde algumas mechas teimavam em segurar-se no coque baixo formando uma moldura delicada para o rosto juvenil, lábios delicados faziam o jogo perfeito para o pequeno e arrebitado nariz, o que valorizava-lhe ainda mais a beleza, porém o mais marcante era a intensidade das orbes da moça que reluziam feito esmeraldas cintilantes. Uma ninfa ou um anjo seria pouco para aquela jovem. Sorriu ao aproximar da moça.

"Sakura, quero que conheça a minha governanta Mary Hamilton, ela foi minha preceptora desde pequena e agora cuida da casa junto com Wei, nosso mordomo. Se precisar de qualquer coisa pode pedir a eles sim?" Tomoyo disse meiga enquanto via a jovem levantar-se e ir em direção a mulher.

"Prazer em conhecê-la Sra Hamilton, sou Emerald Sakura Avalon. Espero não ter dado muito trabalho a senhora." A jovem sorriu pegando as mãos da mulher gentilmente entre as suas, Mary a fitou admirada.

"Milady, não precisa se incomodar eu estou aqui justamente para isso." Ela sorriu docemente.

"Obrigada" a jovem sorriu.

"Mais alguma coisa milady?"

"Obrigada Mary!"

"Se precisarem de algo é só chamar." A mulher reverenciou as duas e saiu.

Sakura voltou-se para o lugar onde estava e viu Tomoyo servir-lhe um delicioso pedaço de torta de cerejas, um sorriso encantador brotou de seus lábios.

"Oh, Tomoyo você ainda se lembra?" Ela sorriu saboreando a iguaria.

"Claro que sim, pois eu também adoro - as duas puseram-se a rir - A propósito como estavam as coisas em Viena?" Tomoyo mostrou bastante interesse.

"Bem, não sei te dizer muita coisa sobre a alta sociedade de lá. Quase não fui aos bailes que havia e mamãe me contava muito pouco sobre a Imperatriz, dizia que eu não tinha idade suficiente para me informar sobre a política de lá. Seria apresentada esse ano aqui em Londres como meu pai queria...." Sakura baixou o olhar.

"Vamos Sakura, ainda é jovem... tem muito tempo para pensar nisso. E também... seus pais estão em um lugar muito melhor que esse." Tomoyo ajoelhou-se diante da jovem que estava prestes a chorar.

"Eu sei Tomoyo, mas ainda doe lembrar-se que perdi o ser que mais amava... até Touya me abandonou em um momento como esses... " Sakura voltou a chorar.

"Sei que difícil, mas precisa lutar... sua mãe não ia querer vê-la tão triste dessa forma, se me lembro bem ela queria que sempre sorrisse." Ela enxugou as lágrimas da jovem.

"Como posso esquecer isso, minha mãe sempre foi uma pessoa generosa e nunca foi capaz de fazer nada errado, porém o conde Ravenscar a humilhou de uma forma horrível. A fez sofrer durante três anos e naquela maldita nevasca a fez acompanhá-lo para se encontrar com aquela odiosa lady Laurentz. Só soube o que havia acontecido quando um viajante bateu na porta com minha mãe nos braços. Eu deveria ter impedido que ela fosse com meu pai naquela noite..." Sakura silenciou ao ver o olhar de assombro de Tomoyo, baixou a vista segurando as lágrimas que teimavam em seus olhos.

"Céus..." Tomoyo exclamou perplexa. Sakura ajoelhou-se diante da jovem.

"Por favor Tomoyo, jure que não vai contar a ninguém que meu pai foi um cafajeste..." as grossas lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto bonito.

"Mas todos precisam saber o que houve... praticamente seu pai assassinou sua mãe" Tomoyo estava pálida.

."Eu ainda não sei... se alguém souber o que ele fez... minha reputação estará arruinada..." Sakura baixou a vista segurando um soluço, enquanto Tomoyo a acudia em um abraço amigo.

* * *

Àquela hora da tarde o clube ainda estava vazio, Syaoran estava sentado na sua habitual poltrona enquanto o visconde Ashlock caminhava de um lado para o outro.

"Edward está sendo inconseqüente fazendo essas coisas, o que a Srta Madison diria se soubesse que está envolvido em tal coisa?"

"Meu caro Eriol, sabe bem que minha irmã não se atreveria a imaginar tal coisa. E ninguém mais conhece meu passado." Syaoran lançou um meio sorriso para o jovem a sua frente.

Eriol Lancaster era um rapaz de 29 anos, filho mais velho do conde de Dure e visconde de Ashlock, possuía bastante prestígio apesar de ser considerado libertino e mulherengo. Era um rapaz de beleza rara e encantava a qualquer moça da alta sociedade com seus olhos azuis e longos cabelos escuros. Era da altura de Syaoran e os dois juntos eram o alvo das mães e suas filhas casadouras nos bailes da temporada.

O jovem olhou inconformado para o jovem de olhos âmbares.

"A Scotland Yard já está nesse caso faz tempo. Você deveria ficar em casa cuidando da sua irmã e madrasta." Eriol rebateu. "É óbvio que não! - Syaoran o encarou sério - Prometi a Jack que investigaria esses crimes. Sei que faz muito tempo desde aquela época, mas não posso negar um favor a um amigo." Syaoran fuzilou o amigo. "A vida é sua, se deve algo ao senhor Smith não é problema meu. - o jovem sorveu a bebida que levava a mão - A propósito, vai visitar Madame Sophie hoje?" Eriol aproximou-se do bar pegando um copo com brandy para Syaoran. "Não, a prima de minha irmã chegou hoje de Viena, preciso recebê-la." O jovem disse sem muito ânimo. "E ela é bonita?" Eriol mostrou-se bem interessado oferecendo a bebida para o jovem. "Não sei, não a vi... deve ser alguma caipira sem classe. Madison me disse o nome dela, mas eu não consigo lembrar." Ele jogou a cabeça para trás desanimado. "Se não gostar dela deixe-a para mim, saberei como tratá-la..." Eriol sorriu malicioso. "Vou pensar no seu caso." Syaoran sorriu zombeteiro. _________________________________________________________________________________

A tensão no estômago de Sakura tornou-se mais evidente com a aproximação do jantar e a apresentação ao Duque. Por mais que tentasse se acalmar parecia que aquilo só piorava a tensão em seu estômago. Esboçou um sorriso a Tomoyo quando adentraram a sala e dois jovens levantaram-se instantaneamente.

"Boa noite meu irmão - Tomoyo aproximou-se do jovem de cabelos castanhos e o beijou no rosto, voltou-se para o outro e ofereceu-lhe a mão - Visconde Ashlock, é um prazer recebê-lo em nossa casa." A jovem falou friamente.

"O prazer é meu milady" Eriol curvou-se beijando delicadamente a mão de Tomoyo.

"Senhores gostaria de apresentar minha prima, lady Emerald Sakura Avalon." Tomoyo sorriu em direção à porta e Sakura entrou um tanto pálida, aproximou-se de Syaoran e o reverenciou graciosamente.

"Boa noite excelência, é um prazer conhecê-lo" ela encarou o jovem e uma estranha sensação percorreu todo o seu ser.

"Milady." Ele curvou-se e elevou a mão da jovem a seus lábios sentindo uma sensação tão estranha quanto a de Sakura.

"Sakura querida esse é Eriol Lancaster, Visconde de Ashlock e é muito amigo de meu irmão Edward." A jovem encarou o irmão que fitava Sakura incomodamente.

"É um prazer excelência." A jovem mostrou tensão ao cumprimentar Eriol fazendo o jovem sorrir.

"Tem uma beleza encantadora Lady Avalon." Ele murmurou fazendo a jovem corar violentamente. Syaoran encarou os dois insipidamente.

"E como estão às coisas com sua mãe senhor Dure. Faz tempo que não a vejo?" Tomoyo aproximou-se de Sakura e a tirou dos braços de Eriol fazendo-a sentar ao seu lado, Sakura agradeceu mentalmente pela ação rápida da prima.

"Minha mãe está bem, a duquesa de Dure anda um pouco nervosa com o debute de minha irmã Anne, mas nada fora do normal. - ele fez uma pausa - E lady Lilgen não nos acompanha hoje?" Ele sorriu para a jovem, mas não desviou a atenção de Sakura.

"Mamãe está descansando, uma viagem a Viena é um tanto cansativa na idade em que ela está, pediu desculpas por não nos acompanhar hoje.." A jovem sorriu. Eriol assentiu educadamente.

"Eu imagino, será um pesar não tê-la para abrilhantar nossa velada. Lady Lilgen é uma mulher muito culta. - ele sorriu - E com relação a senhorita Avalon, imagino que tenha vindo para ser apresentada nessa temporada, não é mesmo?" Eriol encarou a jovem que parecia bem mais interessada nos sapatos do que na conversa dos dois.

"É óbvio que não! - Pela primeira vez Syaoran interveio na conversa fazendo os três estremecerem. -" Ela está em luto seu tonto, não está vendo?Syaoran ralhou com o jovem que sorriu".

"Assim o vejo Edward, sinto muito Srta Avalon, mas seria interessante ver o prestígio que conseguiria esse ano. Acredito que seria bastante cortejada por muitos admiradores como lady Madison é." Ele viu as duas jovens corarem e sorriu encantadoramente. Syaoran o fitou irônico.

"Vamos Eriol, seus galanteios não funcionam com minha irmã, e imagino que a Srta Avalon não seria tão inocente em acreditar nas bobagens que fala." Ele lançou um olhar intimidador para Sakura que encolheu-se diante da questão.

"Discordo de milord - Sakura lançou um olhar altivo para o rapaz - O visconde Ashlock é um homem muito agradável e não vejo motivos para não aceitar os galanteios dele. Se não estivesse em luto, apesar de parecer um pouco tardio eu o faria ainda nessa temporada... como minha falecida mãe desejava." Ela baixou o olhar triste. Syaoran desviou o olhar insipidamente enquanto Tomoyo lançava-lhe um olhar de reprovação.

"O jantar será servido em alguns minutos, creio ser conveniente nos acomodar à mesa, não concorda meu irmão?" Tomoyo voltou-se para Syaoran que assentiu silenciosamente.

Os dois jovens levantaram-se sendo seguidos pelas duas damas, Eriol estendeu o braço para Sakura deixando Tomoyo e Syaoran para trás. Ao afastarem-se Tomoyo encarou o irmão incomodada.

"Por que é tão arrogante?" Tomoyo ralhou.

"O quê?" Syaoran rebateu bravo.

"Poderia ter um pouco mais de respeito com ela, Nadeshico era minha única tia." Tomoyo baixou a vista magoada. Syaoran a encarou seco.

"Sinto muito minha irmã, mas sabe bem como sou... "

"Sei meu irmão... eu sei bem..." Tomoyo encarou o jovem, melancólica.

* * *

Já eram altas horas da noite e o jovem de madeixas castanhas continuava trabalhando.

Sua mente fervilhava tentando encontrar a solução para mais aquele crime. Remexia freneticamente os papéis com possíveis suspeitos e provas para descobrir o assassinato de Cecília Stanhope.

Sabia ele que a mulher tinha uma reputação duvidosa, mas era muito requisitada no círculo social e John a estimava muito.

O jovem tinha certa desconfiança que John e Cecília possuíam uma aventura, porém o que mais o intrigava era que Cecília o havia procurado algumas semanas antes de seu assassinato com a desculpa de visitar lady Lilgen.

Naquela época ele não havia percebido a tensão que a mulher demonstrava, porém agora era evidente que estava com medo e conhecia bem o passado de Syaoran.

"Preciso saber exatamente quem Lady Stanhope recebia em casa..." os olhos ambarinos brilharam intensamente.

Continua..


	2. Chapter 2

**Recebi uma review sobre uma dúvida com relação aos nomes, Como em Londres no século XIX não havia chineses nem japoneses na alta sociedade então tive que mudar alguns nomes, daí fica mais ou menos assim:  
**

**Sakura**** = Emerald Sakura Avalon (como ela é filha de um conde não recebe título, mas é chamada de milady por ser filha de um nobre).  
**

**Tomoyo**** = Madison Tomoyo Lilles (filha de duque, o mesmo esquema acima, só que ela é mais importante que a Sakura ^^")  
**

**Sonom****i = Só adicionei o Lilles mesmo, pois na história inteira ela será a Duquesa Lilles, até que Syaoran se case o título continua dela.  
**

**Syaoran**** = Edward Syaoran Lilles, mas conhecido como o Duque Lilgen (abaixo do rei vem o Duque, possui muita influencia e pode comandar quase um país inteiro )*-*.,  
**

**Eriol**** = Não podia colocar o Hiragizawa, pois já expliquei acima, por isso optei pelo Lancaster. Ele é filho de um conde (condes vinham depois dos marqueses, possuíam uma extensão de terra bem menor que as do Duque), por isso usa o título de visconde que é um título herdado apenas pelos filhos do conde, quando o pai se aposentar Eriol será o Conde ! *-***

**_Os personagens de Sakura Card Captors tem seus respectivos direitos reservados ao Clamp. Eu só peguei emprestado! XD_**

**Capítulo II**

Tomoyo levantou-se bastante cedo aquela manhã e não se surpreendeu ao encontrar Sakura no Boudoir para tomarem café juntas. Tomoyo sorriu ao ver um ar renovado em Sakura.

"Bom dia Sakura, como se sente?" A morena pegou as mãos da loira e a conduziu até o salão de jantar.

"Muito bem, Tomoyo! Parecia que eu não dormia há séculos"- Sakura sorriu.

"Que bom!" - Tomoyo sorriu enquanto um empregado a ajudava a acomodar-se na grande mesa de mogno repleta de guloseimas das mais variada. Sakura encantou-se.

"Imagino o trabalho que sua cozinheira deve ter ao fazer tudo isso, preciso felicitá-la! - Sakura sorriu ao saborear o mingau de aveia - Maravilhoso!"

"Ora Sakura você é realmente de ouro, não? Fantine ficará impressionada coma sua consideração." - A jovem sorriu encantada.

"Em nossa casa no campo era tudo muito simples, mamãe só dispunha de alguns empregados e geralmente quem preparava a comida era ela - a jovem sorriu - não é a toa que aprendi a cozinhar tão cedo."

"Não acredito que cozinha, Sakura?" Tomoyo espantou-se.

"É tão estranho assim?"

"É que... bem... a filha de um conde não deveria se preocupar com essas coisas." Tomoyo mostrou-se surpresa.

"Bom dia meninas!" Sonomi adentrou o salão radiante, usava um bonito vestido preto com detalhes em creme e os cabelos recolhidos em um bonito coque baixo, a mulher sorriu.

"Bom dia!" As duas disseram em uníssono. A mulher sentou-se ao lado de Sakura muito animada.

"E então querida, conseguiu descansar?"

"Sim tia, o quarto em que estou é maravilhoso" Sakura sorriu.

"Fico imensamente feliz, seria uma ingratidão com Nadeshico te deixar a míngua, mas agradeça a Edward também pela hospitalidade."

"Sim tia, porém tenho a suspeita de que não agrado ao Duque, será que fiz-lhe algum mal?" Sakura encarou as duas mulheres um tanto receosa.

"Ora Sakura, meu irmão é assim mesmo. Tem certa aversão por jovens casadouras... ele diz que só estão atrás de seu título." Tomoyo sorriu.

"Madison Lilles! - Sonomi exclamou - Não deve falar dessa forma, sabe que uma hora ou outra seu irmão terá que casar. Isso não é apropriado para uma dama comentar." - A mulher ralhou.

"Sinto muito mamãe, mas Syaoran mesmo disse..."

"Já chega dessa história Madison, em vez de preocupar-se com seu irmão deveria pensar no seu futuro marido. Estou certa que já está passando da idade para aceitar uma proposta de casamento." Sonomi alfinetou fazendo os olhos de Tomoyo marejarem.

"Sim, mamãe..." a voz de Tomoyo saiu mais baixa que o normal, Sakura a fitou enternecida.

"Esqueci de comentar... recebemos o convite para o Baile de Lady Shellbrooke!"- Sonomi mudou de assunto rapidamente.

"A prima de Lady Stanhope?" - Tomoyo mostrou-se bastante assombrada.

"Sim. – A mulher sorveu o líquido quente da xícara que tinha nas mãos - Admira-me muito que eles realizem esse baile, afinal as pessoas vão comentar..." Sonomi falou baixo.

"O que houve, tia?" Sakura mostrou-se interessada.

"Querida, não deveria saber dessas coisas – Sonomi olhou em direção a porta do salão e prosseguiu aliviada – Edward não gosta que eu comente essas coisas com vocês - a mulher sorriu maliciosa – Sabem que a minha boca é um túmulo, mas não posso permitir que não fiquem a par das fofoca mais quente da temporada." Sonomi encarou as duas meninas que sorriram constrangidas.

"O fato é que Lady Shellbrooke é prima da falecida Lady Cecília Stanhope. Não faz nem três meses que a mulher foi sepultada e já vão celebrar um baile. É muita falta de respeito mesmo" Sonomi soltou um suspiro.

Sakura e Tomoyo fitaram-se intrigadas.

"Lady Stanhope era importante, tia?" Sakura pareceu interessada, Sonomi olhou novamente em direção a porta e continuou com o relato.

"Cecília era uma boa pessoa no final das contas. Quando o conde Stanhope morreu deixou Cecília e a filha ao relento com dívidas exorbitantes para pagar. Lembro-me que ajudei Cecília no começo, mas Edward começou a desconfiar. Depois disso os comentários começaram de que ela estava recebendo aristocratas em sua mansão. Não duvido que isso seja verdade, pois Cecília sempre foi inconsequente. O fato que nos assombra é que há mais de dois meses ela foi encontrada morta na estufa da própria casa, foi uma cena lamentável. Sinto por Melanie, ela e a mãe eram inseparáveis." - Sonomi baixou a vista.

Sakura encarou a tia séria.

"Tenho pena dessa pobre mulher, vendia-se para manter as aparências. A alta sociedade pode ser um tanto cruel - a jovem tomou um gole de leite - Quantos anos possui lady Melanie?"

"Se não me engano faria o debute ainda essa temporada. Mas por que o interesse?" Sonomi mostrou-se interessada.

"Gostaria de oferecer as minhas condolências a ela. Tomoyo poderia me acompanhar... - a jovem baixou a vista constrangida – se a senhora permitir."

"Não vejo problema, já que sairá do luto em breve. Mandarei uma nota a Lady Spencer - Sonomi sorriu. Vê algum problema, Tomoyo?"

"Não, mamãe." Tomoyo encarou a prima animada.

"Pois bem, terminem o café, pois quero mostrar a casa à Sakura."

* * *

Syaoran não percebeu quando a carruagem parou diante de estalagem. Pediu que o cocheiro esperasse e apressou-se a procurar pela senhoria do lugar. Não demorou em encontrá-la servindo um hóspede e outro. Sorriu ao fitar a jovem.

"Vossa Excelência, seja bem vindo!" A jovem o saudou alegremente, Syaoran aproximou-se da moça e cumprimentou com a mesma cortesia.

"Obrigada Agatha, só não precisa de tanta formalidade comigo. Sabe onde está John?" Ele sorriu para a morena que indicou um dos quartos.

"Sabe como meu irmão é, deve estar pesquisando... Suba lá!" - ela sorriu.

"Sempre prestativa, não é mesmo?!" Ele retribuiu o sorriso vendo a jovem corar.

"É o meu serviço, procuro fazê-lo bem!"

Syaoran sorriu ao dar as costas para a jovem. Apesar dos modos rudes Agatha era uma peça rara, tinha uma beleza autêntica e curvas que tirariam do sério qualquer homem. Os belos olhos azuis hipnotizavam Syaoran a ponto de fazê-lo descer de seu pedestal de duque e tratá-la sem indiferença nenhuma como era acostumado a fazer com as mocinhas casadouras que o perseguiam.

Não se surpreendeu ao ver John soterrado de papéis, pastas e mais umas quinquilharias que nem mesmo ele sabia o que era. Recostou-se na porta com um meio sorriso cheio de descrença.

"Bom dia John, procurando provas?".

"Ah... entre Lilgen, feche a porta e certifique-se de que ninguém o viu entrar..." o homem comentou enquanto fazia uma anotação.

"Tenho algumas novidades a respeito do caso que me pediu para investigar."

"Mesmo?" O homem praticamente debruçou-se sobre a mesa, os cabelos escuros caíram pela face do homem deixando-o mais desleixado do que estava.

"Não é grande coisa, pois não conversei com a senhorita Stanhope, mas acredito que o assassinato de Lady Stanhope tenha sido uma espécie de vingança."

"Vingança?! Quem seria capaz de fazer mal a uma mulher tão boa como Cecília?" Os olhos de John marejaram.

"Não me venha com essa, sabe bem da fama que Lady Stanhope tinha, tenho quase certeza que foi um de seus 'convidados'" - ele enfatizou friamente as últimas palavras.

John baixou o olhar.

"Sei que Cecília não era nenhuma santa, mas me jurou que não receberia mais ninguém depois que... você sabe..." - o homem o olhou desconcertado.

"Sei bem meu amigo, mas isso não prova nada. E se ela teve alguma desavença com algum outro querido ou até mesmo um rejeitado? E se este resolveu vingar-se por uma ameaça que sofreu dela? Sabe bem que ela era muito bem estimada no círculo social londrino. Ninguém nunca evitou Lady Stanhope. Sabe-se lá quem eram as pessoas que ela recebia? E se houvesse algum conde ou duque que temia pela sua reputação?"

"Acha que não pensei nisso, tenho quase certeza que foi algum de seus amantes... mas... sem provas?"

"E a senhorita Stanhope? Já falou com ela?" Syaoran aconchegou-se na poltrona de couro diante do amigo.

"A garota não sai do dormitório de forma alguma, a tia de Cecília está com ela. Conhece a mãe de Lady Shellbrooke, Lady Spencer?"

"Devo conhecê-la..."

"A anciã não responde a nenhuma de minhas perguntas, não sei mais o que fazer com aquela família..." O homem soltou um suspiro desanimado, Syaoran sorriu.

"Precisa fazer do jeito certo, meu caro. Preciso ir agora".O jovem levantou-se e dirigiu-se a porta.

"Hei Lilgen?"

"Sim?"

"Estou preocupado com Agatha, ela anda estranha. Você conhece bem as jovens casadouras... será que ela tem algum pretendente?" O homem ficou sério e viu Syaoran encará-lo em uma tentativa frustrada de esconder um sorriso.

"Deveria perguntar à ela... até mais!" Ele acenou para o homem.

Ao sair da hospedaria, encarou uma última vez Agatha e sorriu de um canto a outro do rosto.

' Um possível pretendente?'

* * *

Não foi nenhuma surpresa Sakura extasiar-se com a grandeza da Mansão Lilles, cada aposento era ricamente decorado com o bom gosto de Sonomi. Cada móvel, cada quadro, cada detalhe era colocado de tal forma tornando-o único naquela decoração tão divina. Enquanto caminhavam Sakura parou abruptamente vendo uma galeria exclusiva com belíssimos quadros, todos eles retratos da família Lilles, sorriu ao ver um bonito quadro com moldura dourada e duas meninas pintadas nele.

"Ainda o tem, tia? - a jovem sorriu docemente admirando o quadro com ternura. - Lembro-me que foi quase um tormento terminar esse quadro. Sinto pelo pobre pintor, nós o aborrecemos muito." Sakura sorriu.

"Concordo plenamente, milady: foi um tanto desgastante terminar esse quadro!" Syaoran adentrou a sala com um bonito sorriso, Tomoyo e Sonomi exclamaram animadas, porém Sakura baixou a vista corada e frustrada pelo comentário bobo.

"Oh Edward, que alegria vê-lo aqui!" Sonomi sorriu sendo beijada pelo jovem no rosto.

"Igualmente, querida madrasta - O jovem sorriu e aproximou-se da irmã e prima – Ainda mostra essas antiguidades a nossos convidados, Madison? Sabe como me envergonho desses trabalhos." Ele pegou as mãos gentis que Tomoyo ofereceu a ele..

"Não é nenhuma antiguidade meu irmão. Sabe que pinta divinamente desde menino. Aposto que diz isso apenas para receber elogios!" Tomoyo sorriu ao ver o jovem lançar-lhe um sorriso maroto.

"Devia mostrar à senhorita Avalon o que pintei recentemente, acredito que ela gostará muito - o jovem cumprimentou Sakura brevemente com um aceno. - Não concorda milady?"

Sakura assentiu ruborizando delicadamente.

* * *

"Ai Sakura, você viu como Syaoran sorriu para você hoje?" Tomoyo olhava encantada enquanto Sakura penteava os longos cabelos dourados.

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Você não acha meu irmão bonito?" Tomoyo sorria divertida. A jovem de olhos verdes corou violentamente.

"Ora Tomoyo, isso é coisa de se perguntar?" Ela voltou-se para uma mecha de cabelo.

"Mas é claro que sim! Não viu como te tratou bem hoje?! Nunca vi Syaoran daquela forma... Imagina Sakura? Viraríamos irmãs!" - Tomoyo soltou um gritinho animado.

"Minha querida prima, sabe que seu irmão jamais olharia para mim. Ele tem Londres inteira a seus pés, o que faria com a filha de um conde morto que não tem nenhum bem sequer?"

"Que falta de confiança é essa? Tenho certeza que o visconde Ashlock a cortejaria também. Ele lhe tratou muito bem e até trocaram flertes."

"Tomoyo, já disse para você que não vou me casar. Já está farta de saber que não vou ser submissa a homem nenhum. Estou farta dessa vida de represálias".Sakura levantou-se e jogou-se abruptamente sobre a cama.

"Ai Sakura, você diz isso agora, mas quando se apaixonar não terá jeito."- Tomoyo suspirou pensativa.

"Jamais me apaixonarei, não quero um casamento de conveniência, e além do mais, quem ia querer uma herdeira que não possui dote? Meu pai foi tão asqueroso que não me deixou nada. "Sakura falou com amargura na voz.

"Ora querida, precisa entender que nem todos os homens são assim. Existem casamentos por amor."

"Diga-me alguém que conhece que se casou por amor? Que vive feliz hoje e que você nunca soube de uma fofoca de adultério ou de violência contra a esposa?"

"É... bem..." Tomoyo corou violentamente.

"Foi o que pensei... meu pai dizia que amava a minha mãe, mas desde pequena via minha mãe chorar pelos cantos, ou hematomas que ela escondia com os vestidos de gola alta ou pó de arroz. Sei que deseja que eu me case, tenha filhos e seja feliz, mas eu não acredito nisso. Por isso decidi ficar solteira - a jovem sorriu divertida - Se quiser posso ser sua dama de companhia."

"Fala isso em tom de diversão, mas eu acho muito triste Sakura. Não quer poder ter um bebê?"

"Eu gostaria muito de poder retribuir o que a minha mãe me ensinou a meus filhos, mas sei que jamais poderei realizar isso, pois não vou ser maltratada por um homem que vai me tratar apenas como um objeto. E quando a minha beleza se for vai fazer como muitos, me jogar ao relento e procurar abrigo nos braços de uma mulher mais jovem."

"Eu não sei como posso fazê-la mudar de idéia Sakura, pensando assim torna o casamento quase como um tormento."

"Para a minha mãe foi... não quero isso para mim." - Sakura encarou a prima rigidamente.

"Eu sinto por sua mãe Sakura... e só espero que alguém te faça mudar de idéia, pois você mais do que ninguém merece a felicidade." A jovem de olhos violetas tomou as mãos da prima entre as suas em sinal de apoio.

"Obrigada Tomoyo, mas acredito ser impossível. Sabe o quanto sou teimosa" - A loira riu.

"Sei bem, parece muito com Edward algumas vezes." Tomoyo riu e via a prima fitá-la estranhamente.

"O-o que foi?" A jovem corou violentamente.

"Reparei que anda bastante estranha, um tanto sonhadora. Por acaso está apaixonada Tomoyo?" - Sakura ajeitou-se na bonita cama enquanto via a prima corar violentamente.

"Ai Sakura... eu não sei se é paixão, mas Edward não pode saber nunca!"- A jovem encolheu-se.

"Imagino como ele seja, Touya era extremamente ciumento. Conte-me, como se conheceram? Ele é bonito?" - A loira pegou as mãos de Tomoyo entre as suas.

"Pode parecer um pouco mórbido, mas o vi no funeral de Lady Cecília. Ela estava dando os pêsames à Melanie e se voltou para mim. Oh querida, não tem noção de como era bonito, era bastante alto e forte e tinha um olhar tão doce, os cabelos claros só o faziam parecer mais a um anjo. Quando me cumprimentou sorriu tão docemente que naquele momento pensei que minhas pernas não me aguentariam mais". - Tomoyo sorriu sonhadora.

"E como se chama?"

"Jeremy Dunstan, se não me engano é o filho mais moço do conde Lamberth, mas..."

"O Duque nunca permitiria, pois ele é inferior." Sakura terminou incisiva.

"A família de Jeremy está falida, todos sabem disso. Edward diria na certa que ele é um caça dotes, e mamãe nunca mais olharia para mim – grossas lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto bonito da jovem – Eu o amo Sakura... eu o amo!" - Os soluços aumentaram violentamente.

Sakura abraçou a prima comovida.

* * *

Uma semana havia passado desde a chegada da jovem Avalon, porém Eriol não conseguia esquecer os intensos orbes esmeraldinos que o haviam enfeitiçado naquela noite. Sorriu para si mesmo imaginando como seria divertido poder conquistá-la pouco a pouco. Seria uma conquista interessante, afinal uma mulher em sã consciência jamais confrontaria Edward e aquela jovem mostrara-se bastante vivaz diante dele.  
Assustou-se ao encarar a irmã que adentrava o salão..

"O que ocorre meu irmão, está com uma expressão tão estranha?"

"Não se preocupe Anne querida...." Ele sorriu e afagou delicadamente a mão da irmã que sorriu em retribuição.

Anne Lancaster era uma moça extremamente delicada, possuía um par de olhos tão azuis quanto um céu de verão e uma cabeleira negra que desfazia-se em cachos volumosos e brilhantes dando-lhe uma aparência quase infantil. Anne era uma moça calma e silenciosa, às vezes até um pouco anti-social. Eriol temia que a jovem não se desse bem na sociedade londrina pela sua grande inteligência.

"Está preocupado com o meu debute na sociedade não é?" A jovem sorriu.

"Se eu dissesse que não, eu estaria mentindo - ele sorriu - às vezes acho que isso tudo isso é uma perda de tempo. Não consigo entender esse estado de nervos que mamãe e todas as outras mães ficam?" - Ele sorveu um pouco de chá, Anne riu.

"É um tanto exaustivo, mas é divertido meu irmão. O melhor é poder dançar com várias pessoas durante os bailes. Acredita que lorde Birkham meu pediu mais de uma valsa. Parece um pretendente e tanto." A jovem sorriu corada.

"É uma pena que ele já tenha mais de sessenta, ainda não acredito que aquele velho consegue dançar!" Eriol comentou zombeteiro fazendo uma gostosa gargalhada sair dos lábios da irmã.

"Ora Eriol, como pode ser tão insolente, ele é muito estimado pela família Lancaster" a jovem lançou um olhar divertido para o jovem.

"Não seja tola Anne, o único homem que talvez eu deixasse que casasse com você seria o Duque Lilgen, mas como ele é muito irritante... receio não ter mais escolhas. Sinto muito!" - Ele sorriu maroto.

"Lorde Lilgen não seria má escolha, mas tenho a ligeira sensação que ele não gosta de moças casadouras. É impressionante como foge delas."

"Se estivesse em nosso lugar entenderia o quanto é desgastante ser perseguido por inúmeras mães e suas filhas pelo título de duquesa. Lembra de Lady Dowenn e sua filha Alicia?"

"E como não?! Lady Dowenn está sempre vestida de rubro, às vezes temo aquela mulher."

"No baile dos Upshaw ela teve a petulância de pedir que eu dançasse com a filha, se Alicia não fosse de tão pouco agraciada de trato e parasse de lançar aquele maldito risinho ela seria uma ótima companhia. Me pergunto o tem tanta graça? Houve uma hora em que perguntei se ela gostaria de um refresco e ela simplesmente riu escandalosamente e respondeu ' O que milordy achar melhor'." O jovem bufou.

"Isso é a coisa mais normal que pode acontecer, sei o quanto é frustrante ainda mais vindo de Alicia que chega a ser deselegante - a jovem lançou um olhar intenso para Eriol - Mas uma hora terá que escolher uma delas..." Anne baixou a vista.

"Eu sei querida, mas por enquanto eu não quero me casar com ninguém" - Ele sorriu para a jovem.

"Seria bom se fosse assim tão fácil não é?" - Anne o encarou chateada.

"O que houve minha irmã? Disse algo inapropriado?" - Ele ajoelhou-se diante dela.

"Seria ingratidão minha se te dissesse isso..."

"Diga-me, nós nunca tivemos segredos."

"Eu sei, mas é que para vocês homens é tudo mais fácil... " Algumas lágrimas teimaram nos olhos de Anne. Eriol assustou-se.

"Conte-me Anne!"

"Papai aceitou uma proposta de casamento." - As lágrimas teimaram nos olhos da jovem.

"Mas deveria ficar feliz minha querida, por que toda essa agitação?"

"Por que ele escolheu Jeremy Dustan e não o Lorde Campbell?!" - Os soluços aumentaram.

"O-o quê?!!!" Eriol enfureceu-se.

* * *

_Continua..._

**Mais um capítulo fresquinho, espero que gostem!  
Nossa história começa a pegar ritmo e as coisas começam a aparecer. Sakura quer ser uma solteirona? E não está nem aí para o bonitão do Syao, ai ai.  
Tomoyo revela seu grande segredo, está apaixonada por um homem de classe inferior. O que será que os Duques acharão disso?  
E esse tal de Jeremy Dunstan, o que será que ele esconde?  
Incorporei Anne Lancaster como irmã de Eriol, ela será bem importante durante a história. ^^**

_**Shimi Loop Earnshaw**__**: **_**Obrigada pelo review, aqui estão as explicações dos nomes, espero que seja útil ^^  
**

_**Ana Gon**_**: Obrigada pela review, espero que a história esteja entrando em um campo que você goste sim? Aguardo sua opinião ansiosa!**

_**Sarinha Li**_**: Obrigada pelo seu comentário, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do enredo. Espero que esse segundo capítulo seja ainda melhor, afinal as coisas estão começando a se explicar. Com relação aos nomes, já explique acima ok? Qualquer dúvida não exite em me deixar um recadinho perguntando. Obrigada por adicionar a história como favorita também!**

**Por favor gente, comentem!  
Obrigada desde já e boa leitura! ^^  
**

**Agora com vocês, minha revisora linda e kawaii Cris Li**

***** Amiga não sei bem o que escrever!!!  
Obrigada por me deixar revisar um texto maravilhoso como esse! Continue nos brindando com fics encantadoras do universo CLAMP. A forma como escreve se adapta ao estilo do texto e nos deixa enternecidos pelos personagens e curiosos em saber o que ocorrerá no próximo capítulo!  
Como fã espero que em breve Syaoran e Sakura dancem em um lindo baile como costumavam fazer os duques em tal época! Seria encantador, não? Essas com certeza são palavras minhas e de Tomoyo!  
Bjs e Parabéns!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Uma semana já havia passado desde a chegada de Sakura a Londres, porém Tomoyo mostrava-se bastante aborrecida e nem mesmo depois do magnífico baile na residência dos Baudellaire a jovem havia se animado.

A morena acordou bastante cedo e encarou ao lado da penteadeira seu melhor vestido de baile, sorriu frustrada imaginando toda a preparação e ansiedade em que estava em poder encontrar Jeremy no baile de Sunny e ao chegar lá ter a decepção de saber que ele estava viajando. Era mesmo muita má sorte.

Chateada não percebeu quando Sakura entrou no quarto.

"Bom dia Tomoyo, dormiu bem?"

"Bom dia querida, receio dizer que não muito..." a jovem sentou-se na cama enquanto via a prima acomodar-se diante dela.

"O que houve? Estava tão animada ontem pelo baile. O que houve?." A loira sorriu.

"Acredito que minha indisposição seja pela falta de lorde Dunstan ontem no baile, eu ansiava muito vê-lo.." a morena sorriu timidamente.

"Ora Tomoyo – Sakura meneou a cabeça – Em vez de aproveitar o baile ficou sonhando com um homem que nem sabe que você existe? É muito tola sabia?" Sakura sorriu marota.

"Não devia falar dessa forma - Tomoyo pareceu magoada - A festa de Lady Baudelaire foi realmente muito bonita, mas Edward e aquele odioso visconde Ashlock não saíram do meu lado. Graças a Anne e a Condessa Dure a noite não foi tão aborrecida." A jovem bufou desanimada.

"Deveria ficar feliz por ter tido como companhia os mais cobiçados solteiros de Londres" Sakura sorriu constrangida.

"Isso é verdade, é uma pena que um seja meu irmão e o outro um homem extremamente repulsivo. Anne riu quando lhe disse isso."

"Talvez ela tenha percebido algo que você não percebeu, mas diga-me como foi o resto?"

"Lady Baudelaire decorou a casa com tons de rosa e vermelho, tantas rosas deixaram um ar fabuloso no salão de bailes. Lady Marie Craven estava deslumbrante com um vestido de Paris, ela voltou da lua de mel recentemente e nunca vi uma moça tão feliz. Mamãe e Lady Cassandra, a mãe de Anne e condessa Dure conversaram a noite toda." A jovem alisou o queixo tentando lembrar de mais algo.

"Ah, houve uma hora em que Lorde Baudelaire pediu que Edward dançasse com Sunny, a filha casadoura deles. Tive que me segurar para não rir naquele momento, meu irmão pode ser muito cínico algumas vezes."

"O que houve?"

"Sunny pisou nos pés de Edward tantas vezes que mamãe me reprimiu pelo descontrole, ora Sakura... querer dançar com Syaoran... sem saber dançar? É uma tolice." A jovem riu gostosamente.

"Não entendo... o Duque é tão altivo a ponto de troçar de uma jovem assim?" Sakura disse incomodada.

"Sakura, você precisa entender uma coisa – a jovem acomodou-se diante da prima – Syaoran é um bom homem, mas em nossa sociedade as pessoas só prezam o estatus social dele. Por isso ele é tão arredio com as jovens casadouras. Elas só querem o título de duquesa e somente isso.."

"Tomoyo, isso não é desculpa para falta de cortesia."

"Eu também acho, mas se ele está feliz assim eu só posso desejar que continue sendo como é, Syaoran é meu irmão querido, só quero o bem dele".

"Mas não deveria aceitar que ele faça chacota de outras moças, gostaria que fizessem com você?"

"Não gostaria, mas o que posso fazer se Edward é um cabeça dura? Nem mamãe consegue pará-lo quando toma suas decisões."

"Se ele não fosse tão aterrador eu mesma iria chamar-lhe a atenção." A jovem disse irritada, Tomoyo riu.

"Eu gostaria muito de ver essa cena..."

"Não duvide de mim Tomoyo – a jovem sorriu zombeteira – E o que houve mais?"

"As coisas costumeiras, dancei com vários nobres, revi vários pessoas que quero apresentá-la também."

"Deve ser mesmo um sonho – Sakura olhou de soslaio para o vestido branco – eu queria ter usado um desses e ter dançado até não agüentar mais, mas meu pai sempre privou mamãe e eu dessas 'frivolidades' como ele denominava."

"Não sabe dançar Sakura?"

"Receio que muito pouco, por isso nunca poderia dançar com Lorde Lilgen - Ela murmurou chateada - Mas para uma solteirona isso não será problema." A jovem sorriu fracamente.

"Não seja boba Sakura, vou conversar com Edward a respeito de te dar aulas." Tomoyo encarou a prima maliciosamente.

"Não ouse Lady Lilles!"

* * *

Syaoran estava sonolento quando Madame Sophie entrou pelo quarto muito bem decorado, sorriu ao encarar o jovem um tanto desnorteado.

"Bom dia milordy, está se sentindo melhor?" Ela sorriu.

"Acho que sim, perdoe-me por te dar tanto trabalho Sophie" Ele pareceu constrangido com a bela mulher a sua frente.

Sophie Burke era uma mulher extremamente atraente, possuía uma cabeleira dourada e reluzentes olhos castanhos, era uma mulher de pouco mais de 30 anos, mas mesmo assim poderia encantar a qualquer homem por sua intensa beleza. Sophie era uma pessoa extremamente calma e muito amistosa, mas na hora certas podia virar uma leoa se mexessem com sua família ou com as pessoas que lhe eram mais caras.

As más línguas diziam que Sophie era uma mulher do mundo por ter uma casa de jogos no subúrbio de Londres, mas isso nunca a afastou de sua gentileza e nem elegância. Era uma mulher forte que havia criado os irmãos e a filha sozinha quando o marido morreu deixando-a a mingua. Syaoran a admirava pela coragem que possuía e não fazia caso omisso pela condição dela. Sabia que era um trabalho incomum, mas era justo.

Não se assustou ao ver Caroline adentrar o quarto agitada.

"Bom dia senhor Edward, dormiu bem?" A pequena pulou na cama animada.

"Caroline, que modos são esses?" Sophie exclamou horrorizada com os modos da pequena de 5 anos.

"Mas mamãe... eu estava preocupada com o senhor Edward, ele chegou machucado ontem..." a menina mostrou-se bastante assustada, Syaoran riu afagando a menina carinhosamente.

"Eu estou bem Caroline, não estava machucado... um pouco triste seria melhor." O jovem encarou a mulher que corou constrangida.

"Não fique assim não senhor Edward, se quiser pode brincar comigo e com minhas bonecas, quando eu fico triste elas me animam." A menina sorriu meigamente.

"Obrigado!"

"Vamos Carol, está na hora de ir tomar o seu café!"

"Sim mamãe – a menina voltou ao chão e reverenciou o jovem – até mais tarde senhor Edward!" Ela sorriu e saiu correndo pelo quarto.

Sophie encarou o jovem decepcionada.

"O que houve com o senhor? O estado que chegou ontem aqui foi deprimente."

"Estou com problemas Sophy - ele desabafou - lembra-se de Cecília Stanhope?"

"E como não? Era muito falada no salão de jogos."

"O Inspetor da _Scotland Yard _ainda não conseguiu uma pista sequer a respeito do assassinato da mulher, ele pediu minha ajuda, mas... eu não sei por onde começar." O jovem murmurou.

"Se quiser eu posso sondar os meus clientes, sabem como são os bêbados que freqüentam aquele lugar. Na certa alguém falara sobre algo."

"Poderia fazer isso por mim Sophy?"

"Mas é claro que sim, depois do que fez ajudando Thomas durante aquela emboscada, serei grata a ti pelo resto da vida!"

"Obrigado - ele sorriu - e falando nele, como está?"

"Recebi uma carta dele dizendo que está fazendo fortuna em Nova Orleans. Conseguiu sociedade com um comerciante de madeira... se não me engano chamasse Avalon ou algo parecido."

"Avalon?"

"Sim, lhe é familiar?" A mulher o encarou curiosa.

"Um pouco – o jovem voltou-se à mulher – Diga-lhe que estou muito satisfeito pela conquista dele e que o espero em breve em minha residência." O jovem levantou-se já vestindo-se.

"Thomas ficará muito feliz... a propósito o senhor vai tomar café conosco?" Ela corou.

"Seria uma grande honra" ele sorriu.

* * *

Por mais que tentasse se concentrar no relato de Sonomi sobre o baile dos Baudellaire Sakura não conseguia entender uma palavra do que a mulher dizia, estava muito preocupada com o sonho que havia tido na ultima semana. Sabia que algo ruim aconteceria, mas quem acreditaria em um pesadelo bobo?

Não percebeu quando a tia a encarou preocupada.

"Sakura querida, não está prestando atenção?"

"Oh tia, estou sim - ela sorriu educada - Eu gostaria muito de ter visto Tomoyo dançando com o Lorde Baudellaire, ela me contou que ele é muito influente na sociedade londrina." A jovem sorriu.

"De fato, apesar de ser somente um conde é um homem muito famoso. Os convites para as festas dos Baudellaire são os mais cobiçados da temporada." a mulher sorriu divertida.

"É uma pena que Sakura não tenha ido..." Tomoyo murmurou sonhadora.

"Não tem problema algum, pois fiquei aqui lendo um ótimo livro." A jovem sorriu recebendo um olhar de desagrado da tia.

"Sakura, não deveria passar tanto tempo enfiada naquela biblioteca - Sonomi pareceu preocupada – Daqui a algumas semanas sairá do luto e precisamos começar os preparativos para o seu debute em sociedade londrina." A mulher reforçou.

"Tia, agradeço toda a atenção que tem me dado, mas... eu não acho necessário um debute em sociedade, já estou velha e com certeza serei rechaçada pela nobreza inglesa." Sakura rebateu astuta.

"Não diga tamanha bobagem Sakura, não tem mais de 22 anos e possui uma beleza de dar inveja até na mais bonita jovem de Londres. Somente um tolo poderia fazer tal coisa." Sonomi sorriu.

Sakura e Tomoyo entreolharam-se quando Mary bateu a porta com uma mensagem nas mãos.

"Milady, uma nota de Lady Spencer."

"Traga-me aqui Mary, faz muito tempo que chegou?" Sonomi pareceu exasperada.

"Não milady, o mensageiro acabou de sair, deseja algo mais?" A mulher encarou a outra que lia a nota rapidamente.

"Sim, diga a Mark para preparar a carruagem, vamos sair daqui a pouco." Ela sorriu e fitou o olhar surpreso das duas moças.

* * *

Depois de passarem pelo curioso olhar dos pedestres que aproveitavam a agradável tarde de maio, Lady Lilgen e companhia pararam diante da agora precária _Weathervane house, _a mansão da família Stanhope.

Sonomi apeou da carruagem sendo seguida pelas duas jovens, Sakura parou atordoada com a aura pesada que aquela casa emanava e teve que ser amparada por Tomoyo.

"O que houve?" a jovem sussurrou.

"Uma sensação ruim" Sakura respirou fundo e continuou a andar sob o amparo de Tomoyo que fingiu um divertido comentário.

"Vamos meninas, lady Spencer não gosta de atrasos para a hora do chá" Sonomi adotou o ar arrogante de duquesa que só ela e Syaoran poderiam ter.

Um mordomo de meia idade abriu a porta dando passagem as três, o homem um tanto arrogante conduziu as três mulheres até uma sala onde uma senhora vestida de negro os aguardava ansiosamente. Era uma mulher alta e bastante esbelta, possuía um semblante estranho próximo ao de um pássaro e levava nos cabelos um toucado da mesma cor do vestido fazendo-a parecer mais a um urubu. Ao fitar Sonomi a mulher levantou-se com um meio sorriso e estendeu as mãos em direção a mulher.

"Lady Lilgen, que prazer revê-la nesta casa - a senhora tomou as mãos da mulher e a conduziu até o sofá - E vocês duas não fiquem aí paradas... acomodem-se logo" a mulher alfinetou.

"Há quanto tempo não é mesmo Agnes?"

"Depois que a minha irresponsável sobrinha faleceu nunca mais nos falamos, é muito bom ter um rosto amigo por aqui. Geralmente só aqueles odiosos investigadores vem nos perturbar." A mulher murmurou irritada.

"Eu sinto muito..." Sonomi comentou fitando Sakura e Tomoyo.

"Mas me diga quem essa moça que lhes acompanha. Nunca a vi em Londres - a mulher pegou o pequeno monóculo e fitou Sakura – Venha até aqui menina, deixe-me examiná-la melhor!" ela mandou fazendo Sakura levantar-se abruptamente.

"Ela é filha de minha irmã com o conde Ravenscar, chama-se Esmerald Avalon." Sonomi apresentou.

"É bem vistosa não, quantos anos possui?"

" Vinte e dois milady"

"Já aviso de antemão Sonomi, terá problemas com essa menina..." Agnes despejou severa. Sonomi sorriu.

"Não seja tola Agnes, Esmerald é uma boa moça, foi criada no campo com a melhor educação possível."

"Não me refiro a isso..." Agnes encarou Sakura friamente.

* * *

"Que mulher mais grossa! - Sakura bufou - Nunca fui tão humilhada em toda a minha vida como fui hoje. O que acontece com ela?" Sakura despejou irada diante da ordem da mulher que deixassem ela e Sonomi sozinhas. Tomoyo sorriu conformada.

"Vamos Sakura, acalme-se, Lady Spencer é assim mesmo, muitos a temem por esse gênio e a falta de cortesia, mas acredito que ela explicara com detalhes o que houve com Lady Stanhope."

"Acha mesmo?" Sakura parou abruptamente encarando a prima que admirava uma bonita rosa.

"Com certeza, Lady Agnes é a maior fofoqueira de Londres, creio eu que ela ficou muito satisfeita com a morte de Lady Stanhope."

"É pavoroso o jeito que fala Tomoyo" um sorriso irônico brotava nos lábios vívidos da jovem.

"Não tão pavoroso quanto o jeito que age senhorita Avalon." Tomoyo riu.

Sakura parou de falar abruptamente e encarou uma jovem de madeixas vermelhas que parecia bem interessada na conversa das duas. A jovem corou violentamente ao perceber que havia sido descoberta.

"Oh, sinto muito por atrapalhá-las, eu estava colhendo algumas rosas quando ouvi risos. Aposto que minha tia as enxotou da casa não é?" A jovem sorriu.

"Como faz com todas as mocinhas de nossa idade - Tomoyo ofereceu as duas mãos em direção a Melanie que a cumprimentou saudosa – Como está querida Melly? Faz mais de uma semana que ansiávamos fazer-lhe uma visita."

"Estou muito grata pela visita, depois que mamãe se foi ando bastante solitária nessa casa. Tia Agnes é muito severa." A jovem pareceu desabafar sem perceber a presença de Sakura.

Sakura por sua vez não deixou de observá-la.

Melanie era uma moça de pouco mais de dezoito anos, possuía uma vasta cabeleira ruiva, um nariz arrebitado e brilhantes olhos azuis, podia-se ver que fora criada no campo pela liberdade que ela emanava, mas também uma tristeza que Sakura conhecia melhor do que ninguém.

Melly a encarou com um bonito sorriso.

"Acredito que seja a prima de Madison não é mesmo?"

"Perdoe-me por meus modos, sou Esmerald Avalon, prazer em conhecê-la." A jovem fez uma leve mesura.

"Igualmente" a jovem a fitou encantada.

"Esmerald chegou há uma semana e não via a hora de conhecê-la" Tomoyo comentou ajudando Melanie a sentar-se.

"Creio que já soube da violenta morte de minha mãe..."

"Eu sinto muitíssimo por Lady Stanhope, sei como é doloroso perder uma pessoa querida..." a jovem sorriu fracamente.

"Obrigada, é muito difícil acreditar que ela se foi tão recentemente - a jovem suspirou melancólica - E pensar que há três meses essa casa era cheia de convidados e muitas risadas ecoavam soltas" a jovem comentou como se fosse uma coisa totalmente inocente.

"Não via problema nisso Melly?" Tomoyo mostrou-se chocada.

"De forma alguma, por alguma razão mamãe não deixava que eu descesse e os cumprimentasse, mas só de ouvir as risadas dela isso me deixava muito feliz." A jovem comentou inocente.

Por um momento Tomoyo viu um semblante sombrio em Sakura, desviou a atenção para a ruiva que sorria ao lembrar-se da mãe.

"Acho melhor voltarmos, Lady Spencer não gosta de atrasos na hora do chá" Tomoyo sorriu preocupada.

"Tem razão!" a ruiva sorriu ajeitando o vestido escuro.

Sakura encarou Tomoyo frustrada.

* * *

As pesadas cortinas de veludo verde cobriam em parte o belo entardecer daquele dia. Syaoran estava exausto e ao mesmo tempo irritado por mais um dia fracassado na investigação da morte de Cecília. Estava claro que seria trabalhoso, ainda mais sem provas e com quase a metade de Londres como suspeitos, mas ele não poderia desistir, não naquele caso e nem naquele momento. Ergueu os olhos ao encarar Wei fitá-lo com uma nota nas mãos.

"Milorde?"

"Entre Wei, o que houve?"

"Sinto incomodá-lo, mas está nota chegou a pouco e o mensageiro disse que tinha pressa em entregar à vossa excelência."

"Obrigado Wei..." o jovem agradeceu e viu o velho mordomo retirar-se, não se surpreendeu ao ver a letra de Sophie na nota.

_**Excelentíssimo Duque Lilgen**_

_**Como o senhor me pediu, investiguei em meu estabelecimento os possíveis freqüentadores da casa de Lady Stanhope. As informações ainda são imprecisas, mas acredito que sejam úteis ao senhor..**_

_**Que Deus o proteja.**_

_**Julian Baldem**_

_**Lorde Hemish**_

_**Lorde Dowenn**_

_**Estephen Macdowell**_

_**Lorde Foreman**_

_**Lorde Lamberth**_

_**Philipe Dunstan**_

_**Alphonse Dunstan**_

_**Espero que seja de alguma ajuda.**_

_**Sophie Burke**_

O jovem pareceu perturbado com os nomes que seguiam na lista, nomes renomados e muito influentes na sociedade e que ele nunca imaginaria que poderia se envolver em tal escândalo amoroso.

"Mas quem diria... nem eu poderia imaginar" o jovem sorriu divertido.

* * *

**Oi gente, quanto tempo não?**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse cappie, as coisas começam a esquentar com nossas queridas heroínas e a morte de Cecília Stanhope começa a causar preocupação em Syaoran, o que acontecera?**

**Obrigada a todos que leram e me mandaram reviews, saber que vocês estão gostando me deixa muito feliz, por isso não esqueçam de mandar suas dúvidas, críticas e sugestões... sou toda ouvidos!**

**E A Cerejeira e o Lobo está sendo finalizada, acredito quem em breve ( até o fim de Fevereiro) eu publique, pois aconteceram tantas coisas comigo nesse final de 2011 que só por Deus.**

**Obrigada!**


	4. Chapter 4

A dor que ela sentia pelo corpo era latente, mas ela não desistiria... precisava encontrar algo, precisava encontrar alguém.

A floresta parecia mais densa a cada instante que a jovem se embrenhava pelos caminhos escuros e o pavor em seu ser só aumentava.

Não percebeu um monte alto no meio da relva e caiu violentamente contra o chão... só teve tempo de levantar-se e deparar com um olhar sem vida diante dela.

**Capítulo IV**

"TOMOYO!" a jovem loira exclamou apavorada, o suor que escorria pela face empapava a fina camisola de algodão que usava. Sakura levantou-se abruptamente tentando retornar a realidade.

"Srta Avalon, o que houve?" a criada de Sakura entrou apavorada pelo quarto.

"Oh Emma... outro pesadelo... foi tão horrível..." a jovem murmurou chorosa, Emma a tranquilizou.

"Vamos querida, não foi nada... já passou." A mulher sorriu.

A jovem de orbes verdes encarou a morena assustada.

"Dessa vez foi mais real Emma..."

"Milady já contou a senhorita Madison sobre esses pesadelos?" Emma mostrou-se preocupada.

"Não tenho coragem... Tomoyo tem tantas coisas importantes para se preocupar. Não é justo assustá-la por um pesadelo tolo – Sakura baixou a vista - o Duque zela muito por ela e jamais permitiria que uma coisa dessas acontecesse." Sakura comentou fazendo Emma encará-la.

"Milady não entenda mal, mas o mestre é um homem muito ocupado..." um silêncio incomodo tomou o quarto.

"Acha que poderiam fazer mal a Tomoyo?" Sakura apavorou-se.

"Diz Lady Madison?"

"Sim, ela é uma pessoa tão doce e bondosa, acha que seriam capazes de fazer-lhe mal?"

"O mestre é um homem muito influente na alta sociedade, mas também é um homem muito invejado. Se quisessem atingi-lo as senhoras seriam as mais suscetíveis a um seqüestro ou Deus sabe-se lá o que. Oh céus..." Emma encolheu-se apavorada com a idéia.

"Acha isso mesmo Emma?" Sakura encarou a mulher que se levantou abruptamente da cama.

"Milady, não me entenda mal – a moça pareceu apavorada – mas os empregados estão comentando..."

"Comentando o quê Emma?"

"Sobre a morte de Lady Stanhope, Mirian que trabalha na _Weathervane house_ me disse que Lady Stanhope estava recebendo a visita de um jovem nos últimos dias de vida, temo que esse homem possa querer se aproveitar de Lady Madison ou qualquer outra jovem e machucá-las... contei para a Sra Mary mas ela não me deu ouvidos..."

"Quando foi isso?" Sakura levantou-se num pulo.

"Logo que a senhorita chegou... perdoe-me milady!" a mulher encolheu-se apavorada ao ver Sakura andar pelo quarto pensativa.

"Milady?"

"Não se preocupe Emma, não falarei nada com ninguém..." Sakura lançou um olhar terno a jovem.

"Mas milady..."

"Não diga isso a mais ninguém" Sakura murmurou.

"Sim milady, mas..." a jovem exitou.

"Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem!"

* * *

A chuva fraca daquela manhã parecia tornar o dia mais tedioso, Eriol não conseguia se concentrar nas várias anotações a sua frente irritado por saber que seu pai havia aceitado a corte de Jeremy Dustan. Praguejou pela idiotice do pai e não percebeu quando Anne adentrou a biblioteca preocupada.

"Eriol?"

"O que quer?" ele despejou e viu a jovem encolher-se ressentida.

"Perdoe-me Anne , estava tão entretido nisso aqui que não a vi entrar, o que houve?"

"P-papai e o visconde acabaram de chegar..." a jovem mostrou-se bastante preocupada.

O semblante de Eriol fechou-se instantaneamente.

"O que aquele homem quer aqui?" o jovem levantou-se abruptamente. Anne encolheu-se assustada.

"Não quero recebê-lo Eriol, ele me amedronta." Anne começou a chorar Eriol a abraçou terno.

"Não precisa se preocupar minha querida, suba para seu quarto. Eu avisarei mamãe que está indisposta." O jovem sorriu enxugando as lágrimas da jovem em seus braços.

"Obrigada Eriol..." a jovem sorriu aliviada.

"Se depender de mim vou até o inferno para acabar com esse maldito noivado." O jovem murmurou ante a irmã que sorriu preocupada.

"Terá coragem de desobedecer ao papai?"

"Não vou entregá-la a um maldito libertino e beberrão, como acha que seria seu casamento com aquele crápula? Ficaria horrorizada se soubesse o mínimo que sei desse homem. Não sei o que nosso pai tinha na cabeça para aceitar essa proposta."

"Eu não posso declinar esse pedido de casamento?"

"Pode, mas será alvo das fofocas de toda a sociedade. Estará preparada?" Eriol parecia preocupado.

"E Lorde Campbell?"

"Não consegui conversar com Richard, receio eu que esteja de viagem."

"Se ele estivesse aqui... nada disso teria acontecido."

"Eu também acredito nisso, mas..."

"Mas...?"

"Isso não vem ao caso, suba e descanse sim? Vou conversar com nosso pai a respeito disso."

"Obrigada Eriol, eu nunca saberei como agradecê-lo." A jovem sorriu.

"A sua felicidade é o que importa." Ele sorriu pegando as mãos da irmã e conduzindo-a até a grande escadaria que dava para os aposentos da jovem.

Não se surpreendeu ao encontrar a mãe um tanto desapontada com a situação.

Lady Cassandra era uma mulher que muitos poderiam afirmar ser bela, apesar de já ter dois filhos crescidos ostentava uma juventude única. Tinha uma beleza autentica e os intensos e misteriosos olhos azuis tornavam-na ainda mais bela. Cassandra era uma mulher gentil e de bom coração, mas às vezes Eriol se perguntava se ela era realmente feliz. Sorriu ao encontrar a mãe ao pé da escada.

"Acho que já sabe não é mesmo?" o jovem beijou a mãe delicadamente.

"Não consigo entender seu pai, o que ele tem na cabeça para trazer esse homem em nossa casa?" a mulher murmurou.

"Às vezes nem eu o entendo, aquele homem destratou a senhora?" Eriol pareceu irritado.

"Não chamaria de destratar, mas... ele age..." ela parou de falar e encarou a veia pulsante no pescoço de Eriol.

"Diga mamãe, assim eu acabo de uma vez com esse estorvo."

"Eriol, por favor... eu não te criei para ser um brigão. Só acho que Lorde Campbell era um moço mais agradável."

"Concordo com a senhora, mas... preciso ter uma conversa séria com meu pai. A senhora não o chamou para jantar não é mesmo?"

"Graças a Deus não, aquele presunçoso na certa ia querer escolher o menu. Pediu para ver Anne, mas não sei".

"Diga que ela não está bem." Eriol foi incisivo.

"Mas Eriol...?"

"Não se preocupe... eu mesmo irei conversar com esse homem!" Eriol sorriu deixando a mulher um tanto quanto apavorada.

"Eriol, não faça nenhuma tolice."

"Não farei mamãe"

Eriol não se surpreendeu ao encontrar o rapaz admirando um belo artefato de umas das viagens à Índia. Conhecia bem a fama de mau caráter dos Dunstan e não exitou em mostrar o descontentamento em vê-lo em sua casa.

"O que faz aqui Dunstan?" o jovem perguntou rispidamente, Jeremy o encarou surpreso.

"Não imaginava que daria as caras tão cedo por aqui... _milo_rd - o jovem fez uma leve mesura - tenho assuntos mais importantes para falar com a senhorita Lancaster."

"Anne não está bem!"

"Ah que pena, queria muito poder conversar com minha noiva" a ironia na voz de Jeremy só fazia a tensão aumentar entre os dois.

Eriol o fitou duramente.

"Sei o que pretende..."

Jeremy sorriu.

"Ora Lancaster, não posso querer formar uma família com uma dama decente e de boa família?"

"Não quando a dama em questão é minha irmã. Eu reconheço de longe pessoas com o mau caráter que possui" Eriol o fuzilou.

"Ora meu caro, isso é apenas um detalhe." Jeremy sorriu maliciosamente.

Eriol sentiu o sangue subir naquele instante, por mais cavalheiro que fosse a vontade de enfiar um soco na cara de Jeremy era grande. Sorriu visivelmente irritado ao ver o jovem encará-lo com um sorriso mordaz no rosto.

"E além do mais, a família Lancaster não é tão prestigiada assim. Fiz um pequeno favor a sua irmã."

"Minha família não precisa de um título em ruínas e nem de dívidas aos quais o seu pai e irmãos possuem." Eriol respondeu entre os dentes.

"Acredito que não, mas... Lorde Dure me estima muito e seria muito pesaroso a ele se o noivado com Anne fosse desfeito..." Jeremy comentou em tom de ameaça fazendo Eriol assustar-se.

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Apenas que saia do meu caminho, ou senão é sua família que cairá em desgraça." O jovem sorriu, fez uma reverencia e saiu deixando Eriol atordoado.

"C-como assim?"

* * *

Sakura olhava constrangida a dezena de caixas, pacotes e o que mais pudesse caber no quarto da jovem, Tomoyo sorria encantada com a bela coleção de vestidos vindos exclusivamente de Paris para elas.

"Na seja acanhada Sakura, escolha os que mais gostar!" Sonomi sorriu vendo o olhar curioso da jovem, Sakura sorriu embaraçada.

"Perdoe-me tia, mas esses vestidos são todos tão lindos e delicados que eu não saberia como usá-los."

"Não seja boba Sakura – Tomoyo a puxou para trás do vestidor arrancando os colchetes do vestido preto – É só vestir e pronto!" a jovem sorriu ao ver a prima corar mais.

"Mas Tomoyo... eu posso fazer isso sozinha!" Sakura tentava puxar o corpete que Tomoyo insistia em apertar mais.

"Se não ajudar, pedirei a Senhora Mary para apertar isso aqui... e eu sei que não gostaria disso." A jovem puxou os cordões do corpete de Sakura fazendo-a perder o ar.

"Não... precisava apertar tanto" Sakura choramingou.

* * *

A chuva havia cessado, porém o tempo continuava fechado, Syaoran caminhava concentrado pelo _**Hyde Park**_ para um encontro com John.

Estava ansioso pelo encontro com o homem, pois só assim poderia dar início ao trabalho em campo e ter a emoção de investigar o crime cara a cara.

Exitou um pouco imaginando a decepção de John em saber que Cecília se encontrava com todos aqueles homens, mas não podia fazer nada, afinal eles eram suspeitos de um assassinato.

Não demorou muito em encontrar alguns conhecidos caminhando pelas ruas, cumprimentou-os gentilmente e continuou seguindo seu caminho normalmente, porém sua atenção foi desviada para a confusão que iniciava a poucos metros de seu caminho.

Jeremy Dunstan pulara de uma carruagem _**Hansom**_ enlouquecido, balbuciava injúrias contra o condutor e não ligou para os vários olhares que o seguiam.

Syaoran o olhou com desprezo, um tipo daqueles não merecia nem atrever-se a sair na rua. Apressou o passo em direção ao escritório de Jonh irritado pelo azar de encontrar com aquele individuo.

Estranhou encontrar o homem parado na entrada do prédio com um sorriso de um canto ao outro.

"Bom dia John, a que devemos tanta felicidade?" o jovem sorriu recebendo o cumprimento do outro.

"Bom dia Edward, entre e eu te contarei as boas novas." O homem conduziu o jovem para o andar superior.

A sala de John era parecida ao seu escritório na hospedaria, as vezes Syaoran não conseguia entender como ele conseguia achar qualquer coisa naquela bagunça toda.

John ofereceu um lugar ao jovem e alegre foi até uma prateleira de bebidas.

"O que quer tomar?"

"_Brandy_..."

"É uma boa escolha - O homem sorriu servindo o jovem e a si mesmo com a bebida amarga. – Servirá para comemorar o noivado de Agatha!" O homem sorriu, Syaoran engasgou-se com a bebida forte.

"Tome cuidado garoto!" John fitou o jovem que tentava recompor-se

"Não foi nada John!" o jovem sorriu visivelmente atordoado.

"Imagine que o filho de Lorde Amadeus Perkins veio me pedir a mão dela essa manhã – o homem sorriu bobo – Sabia que Agatha tinha um pretendente, mas não imaginava que poderia ser o filho de um conde." John sorveu toda a bebida do copo.

"Deseje as minhas felicitações a Srta Agatha e ao Lorde Perkins, mandarei um presente pelo noivado." A voz de Syaoran saiu mais rouca que o normal, John o encarou animado.

"Vou dizer sim – o homem fez uma pausa e mediu Syaoran- Quem sabe não o convidemos para padrinho do casal." John piscou animado, Syaoran deu um sorriso sem graça.

"Tenho certeza que a senhorita Agatha já tem alguém em vista." O jovem sorriu cortês.

John encarou o fundo do copo pensativo.

"E pensar que ainda ontem ela era uma menininha." O homem murmurou ressentido.

"Sei como se sente, minha irmã também está em idade de casar."

"Vai sofrer quando vê-la partir..." John serviu-se novamente da bebida, Syaoran levantou-se incomodado.

"Pelo amor de Deus John, não comece com suas lamurias"

"Sinto muito, é que depois da morte de Cecília eu ando meio sentimental." O homem riu.

"E é por esse motivo que vim aqui hoje, trouxe alguns nomes que precisam ser investigados." O jovem jogou um papel na mesa de John.

O homem passou os olhos por cada nome incrédulo.

"Céus... ela só recebia a aristocracia..." ele murmurou.

"Sinto muito John... sei como é doloroso para você." O jovem encarou o homem com seriedade, John respirou fundo e voltou-se para o jovem Duque.

"Sabe no que está se metendo?"

"Sei muito bem, com licença!" Syaoran curvou-se e saiu, Jonh ficou olhando o jovem afastar-se arrasado.

* * *

Sakura terminava de escolher o vestido que usaria no Baile de máscaras dos Sheelbrooke, um vestido finíssimo de tafetá branco com pequenos brilhantes bordado por todo o corpete da peça em tons de dourado. O decote era ricamente decorado com flores mescladas de dourado e branco valorizando ainda mais a beleza da jovem.

"Tem mesmo o bom gosto de sua mãe querida, ela ficaria muito feliz em vê-la assim." Sonomi fitou a sobrinha encarar-se no espelho, Sakura corou com o comentário.

"Acha mesmo tia?"

"Com certeza, e também... será a oportunidade perfeita para fisgar um pretendente a altura. Não é uma notícia maravilhosa Sakura?" a mulher bateu as mãos excitada.

"Tia... eu..." Sakura encarou a tia constrangida.

"Imagine Sakura, casar-se com um conde, ou se tivéssemos sorte um marquês... tenho certeza que a falta de dote não seria problema com esses olhos, não acha Tomoyo?" Sonomi encarou a filha que admirava a prima sonhadora.

"Mamãe a Sakura não quer..."

A jovem foi interrompida por uma batida na porta, Emma adentrou o quarto um pouco receosa.

"Senhora, o mestre deseja falar-lhe." A mulher curvou-se.

"Obrigada Emma - Sonomi voltou-se para as duas jovens - Vou ver o que Edward quer, volto em um minuto." A mulher caminhou elegantemente pela porta e sumiu.

Sakura encarou a prima preocupada.

"Acho que a tia Sonomi não aceitaria bem o meu desejo de não me casar.."

"Não temos muito o que fazer Sakura, será a decisão deles e não a nossa.!" Tomoyo murmurou triste.

"Agradeço toda a preocupação que tia Sonomi e o Duque Lilgen tem tido por mim, mas não posso permitir que ninguém decida a minha vida."

"...Sakura..." Tomoyo a olhou preocupada

* * *

O clube ainda estava vazio aquele horário, porém era o único refúgio de Eriol naquele momento. A cabeça do jovem fervilhava com as informações que recebera mais cedo. Seu pai envolvido com um Dunstan?

Exitou em falar com o pai, pois sabia que de uma forma ou de outra sua mãe seria a que sofreria as conseqüências depois. Como conseguiria proteger Anne e não manchar a reputação dos Lancaster? Encarou o mordomo que parecia um tanto preocupado com o jovem.

"Milordy, está tudo bem?"

"Sim Jefrey – ele endireitou-se na cadeira e pegou a xícara de chá que o senhor trazia. – Lorde Lilgen já chegou?"

"Receio que não – o homem sorriu – Deseja algo mais?"

Eriol encarou o líquido dourado pensativo.

"Leve isso e me traga uma garrafa de whisky, por favor."

* * *

Quando Sonomi entrou pela biblioteca encontrou-se na penumbra, Syaoran a encarava com um olhar anuviado, a boca contraída mostrava o transtorno que o jovem se encontrava. Sonomi soube na hora que era algo grave.

"O que houve querido?" ela aproximou-se do jovem que acenou o lugar para a mulher. Sonomi fitou a camisa desabotoada e a garrafa de whisky encima da mesa, na certa Syaoran já estaria embriagado àquela hora.

"Milady – ele encarou a mulher e tomou mais um gole da bebida dourada – Tomei uma decisão e quero que esteja ciente." Ele a encarou como um olhar perigoso.

"Diga-me querido, o que houve?" Sonomi disse num fio de voz.

"Terei que fazer uma longa viagem e não posso deixar Madison a mercê desses crápulas nojentos da alta sociedade."

"Mas Edward querido, você já rechaçou todos os tipos que poderiam prejudicar a reputação de Madison, não acho que seja hora..."

"A senhora não tem que escolher isso... sou eu quem decide a vida dela... e decidi oferecer a mão de Madison ao visconde de Ashlock." Ele viu a madrasta assombrar-se com a idéia.

"Mas Edward... Madison abomina Eriol desde menina... por que isso agora?"

"Isso não é problema seu!" Syaoran rebateu bruscamente, ergueu-se da mesa com dificuldade e caminhou em direção a janela abrindo as cortina com violência.

"Sobre a outra garota..."

"Sakura?"

"Não a quero mais aqui!" ele encarou a madrasta que o olhava horrorizada para o jovem.

Quem era aquele?

* * *

**Nota Histórica**

**Hyde Park**: É um parque muito famoso em Londres onde a aristocracia ia para passear, andar a cavalo ou em suas luxuosas carruagens. Era um lugar muito agradável e palco da moda naquela época.

**Brandy:** O conhaque, brandy ou brande é o produto decorrente da destilação de vinho, geralmente contendo cerca de 40–60% de graduação alcoólica por volume. O nome em português é derivado da palavra francesa _cognac_, um tipo de conhaque com indicação de procedência da região homônima da França.

* * *

**Oi gente!**

**Espero que tenham sentido minha falta XD**

**Andei meio sumida devido a correria da faculdade, mas deu tudo certo! Vou tentar não atrasar tanto os cappies.**

**Sula-sama e Sarinha Li... Obrigada pelos reviews!**

**E a todos que lêem e não deixam review, um muito obrigada também... seria muito bom receber seu comentário a respeito do que está achando ok?**

**Beijos**

**Vanessa Li**


	5. Chapter 5

**Depois de algum tempo sem escrever, cá estou mais uma vez com um cappie.**

**Sinto muito pela demora, mas é que a falta de inspiração tem me atrapalhado bastante, mas... Graças a Cris-chan tudo está se encaminhando.**

**E sem mais delongas, o 5° capitulo de Awakening of Love =3**

**Disclaimer: Declaro que Sakura Card captors e seus personagens não me pertence e sim ao CLAMP;**

* * *

"_Isso não é problema seu!" Syaoran rebateu bruscamente, ergueu-se da mesa com dificuldade e caminhou em direção a janela abrindo as cortina com violência._

_"Sobre a outra garota..."_

_"Sakura?"_

_"Não a quero mais aqui!" ele encarou a madrasta que o olhava horrorizada para o jovem._

_Quem era aquele?_

**Capítulo V**

Já era tarde quando Syaoran acordou. Sua cabeça fervilhava e o gosto amargo em sua garganta parecia piorar a situação. Wei adentrou o aposento do jovem com uma fina bandeja de prata carregando uma xícara de café forte e sopa para o estomago.

Syaoran exitou encará-lo.

"O que fiz dessa vez Wei?"

"Lady Lilgen saiu aos prantos da biblioteca milordy." O homem encarou o rapaz secamente.

"Descontei minha raiva na pessoa que menos merecia".Ele baixou a vista chateado.

"Milorde, essas coisas deveriam ser tratadas com mais paciência."

"Eu sei, mas - o jovem sorveu a bebida forte da xícara – só de saber que Agatha aceitou a corte de outro.."

"Milorde, receio que a senhorita Smith não podia imaginar que o senhor também a desejava como esposa. Era natural que o senhor Smith encontrasse um pretendente apropriado para a senhorita e Lorde Perkins pareceu o ideal." O homem mostrou-se tão claro que Syaoran empalideceu com a noticia.

"Será que não fui suficientemente claro indo visitá-la sempre que podia?"

"Milorde... talvez isso não fosse suficiente para o Senhor Smith. Quem em sã consciência imaginaria que um duque cortejaria a irmã mais nova de um investigador de scottland Yard?" Wei tentou confortá-lo.

Syaoran ficou olhando o homem por alguns instantes, tentando encontrar uma resposta para aquela situação. Wei estava certo em seu julgamento, mas Syaoran não conseguia entender como podia ser rechaçado novamente? Primeiro Ellen e agora Agatha...

Era esse o seu destino?

"Mestre?" o homem assustou-se com o olhar duro que Syaoran ostentava.

"Prepare minha roupas, vou sair essa noite."

* * *

Syaoran caminhava pensativo em seu traje de gala, sua cabeça remoía o ocorrido mais cedo tentando encontrar uma forma de resolver tudo aquilo.

Não estava acostumado a se envolver tanto nesses assuntos amorosos, mas não conseguia tirar Agatha da cabeça e só de pensar que em breve ela pertenceria a outro o seu sangue fervia.

Estava tão revoltado com a situação que não viu o vulto que aproximava-se dele. O impacto foi inevitável.

Syaoran conseguiu segurar a jovem de olhos verdes... Porém a bandeja de prata que ela carregava foi toda ao chão.

Sakura o encarou apavorada, o tremor tomou conta de seu corpo ao sentir os braços fortes dele contra o seu corpo. Encarou-o em choque e viu nos olhos ambarinos uma mistura de surpresa e irritação.

Afastou-se dele bruscamente tentando recompor-se."

"Milorde... me perdoe... eu..."

"Tome mais cuidado sua destrambelhada! – ele abaixou-se para pegar a bandeja e o jarro de prata – Não entendo como todos nessa casa a estimam tanto, és mesmo uma desastrada!" Ele alfinetou furioso entregando os utensílios para a jovem.

Sakura o fitou em choque.

"Saia de meu caminho sua camponesa... só me traz problemas!" Ele despejou tão rispidamente que Sakura não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas.

"Ao contrário do senhor... Vossa Graça – ela respirou fundo tentando controlar a voz embargada - Eu fui educada para tratar a todos com gentileza... Não vivo a fim de subjugar uma classe inferior a minha para beneficio próprio" ela o encarou fixamente, os olhos brilhavam pelas lágrimas que teimavam em seus olhos.

"O que?" Syaoran voltou-se a jovem, descrente.

"O que ouviu milorde – ela o encarou firme – Posso ser uma camponesa, mas jamais passaria por cima dos outros por causa da leviandade de meus problemas. Com licença senhor".Ela fez-lhe uma mesura e saiu deixando-o sozinho.

A descrença do jovem desapareceu dando lugar à raiva, Syaoran sempre fora tratado com veneração por toda a sociedade Londrina e agora essa camponesa vinha lhe criticar? Era mesmo muito louca a ponto de achar isso. Seguiu a jovem com passos largos e ao alcançá-la segurou-lhe o braço com violência.

Sakura bambeou e o encarou friamente.

"Só porque você é sobrinha de minha madrasta, não indica que pode fazer o que quiser aqui dentro mocinha. Existem regras e limites. Não a condeno por ter sido criada de qualquer forma, mas exijo respeito."

"Terá o meu respeito Lorde Lilgen, a partir do momento que merecê-lo... e não é isso o que está fazendo." A frieza nas palavras de Sakura fizeram Syaoran largá-la, a jovem ajeitou o vestido de veludo azul escuro e encarou-o, dessa vez decepcionada.

"Não o condeno por querer me mandar embora, mas o que Tomoyo tem a ver com tudo isso?"

"Isso não é da sua conta".Ele murmurou.

"Deveria pensar um pouco mais nelas..."

Syaoran observou a garota por um longo tempo, a preocupação nos olhos dela era evidente.

"Sinto muito se fui grossa milorde – ela baixou a vista com o olhar marejado – mas se possui alguma compaixão, pelo amor de Deus poupe Tomoyo. Eu não ligo de ser mandada embora, sempre fui rejeitada e não será agora que serei acolhida em um bom lar. Mas, por favor... não faça isso com ela".A voz da jovem tornou-se tão amarga que Syaoran sentiu um estranho aperto no coração.

"Eu não posso fazer nada."

"Sinto muito se o ofendi... não era minha intenção... mas, por favor... Tomoyo o ama tanto, está disposto a sacrificar a felicidade dela?"

Syaoran voltou a encará-la sem saber o que dizer, viu a jovem remexer-se incomodamente e curvar-se.

"Peço perdão pela minha ousadia, com licença!" Ela curvou-se e se foi, mas sem antes Syaoran poder ver as grossas lágrimas caírem no tapete persa.

Ao ver a jovem se afastar Syaoran sentiu certo arrependimento por ter dito coisas tão grosseiras para a jovem. Era obvio que a jovem defenderia Tomoyo com unhas e dentes, mas ela era apenas a prima que seria esquecida uma hora ou outra...

Porém Syaoran era o irmão, o responsável legal pela integridade e bem estar de Tomoyo e não seria uma intrusa que mudaria isso.

Ajeitou o traje escuro e suspirou tentando achar uma forma cabível de pedir desculpas a Sonomi.

Ansiou que Tomoyo não soubesse ainda dessa decisão, pois aí sim teria um problema sério.

* * *

As lágrimas que caiam pelo rosto da jovem eram de pura revolta.

As pernas da jovem enfraqueceram ao imaginar que tudo aconteceria novamente

Odiou Touya por tê-la abandonado e não sabia mais o que fazer.

Enxugou os olhos com violência imaginando a vida que poderia levar depois que saísse da mansão Lilles.

Sua tia a ajudaria, mas... E quando o Duque descobrisse?

Imaginou as atrocidades que uma jovem sem dote e sem ter para onde ir poderia ser submetida, mas a pior delas era saber que Tomoyo seria infeliz.

Odiou Syaoran por ser tão cruel.

* * *

Os bonitos olhos azuis agora estavam vermelhos e inchados, Sonomi que sempre fora uma mulher forte e de aparência altiva naquele momento parecia ser uma menininha apavorada. Syaoran respirou fundo e adentro o recinto mal iluminado.

"Milady?"

"Edward?" Ele notou a mulher enxugar o rosto abruptamente, na certa não queria que seu pranto fosse denunciado.

O jovem ajoelhou diante da mulher e pegou-lhe a mão ressentido.

"Sinto muito por mais cedo, eu fui inconseqüente com relação a minha decisão e peço humildemente que me perdoe".Ele a encarou com os grandes orbes ambarinos.

Sonomi o fitou assustada.

"Mas... mas meu filho?"

"Sabe que não costumo retirar uma decisão que tomo, mas darei tempo à garota para que encontre um consorte apropriado." Ele a encarou.

"Está falando sério Edward querido?" Ela o olhou atordoada.

O jovem sorriu.

"Sim!"

Sonomi levantou-se da cadeira e o abraçou com alegria, um sorriso de alivio brotou no rosto do jovem.

"Vou correndo contar a Sakura, ela estava muito assustada com a idéia de ir embora. E Imaginar que a pobrezinha está sozinha no mundo." Sonomi levantou-se e andou em direção a porta, Syaoran a encarou sério.

"Com relação a Tomoyo... essa é uma decisão que não retirarei".Ele disse seco, Sonomi voltou-se para o jovem atordoada.

"Edward querido?"

"Sinto muito".

* * *

Eriol ficara um bom tempo no clube remoendo as palavras que Jeremy dissera-lhe mais cedo. Estremeceu com a idéia de ter que entregar Anne a um homem como ele. A idéia das atrocidades que ele poderia fazer com sua irmãzinha revirava-lhe o estomago e teve que tomar um gole grande de brandy para que aquelas imagens saíssem de sua mente.

Assustou-se com a mão que apoiou em seu ombro.

"Não acha que já bebeu demais?" Syaoran o encarou sério.

"Se soubesse o que estou passando não diria isso". Eriol lançou um olhar feroz para o jovem duque.

"Não deve estar passando por situação pior que a minha..." O jovem acomodou-se na bonita poltrona que era-lhe de costume, pediu um whisky e encarou o jovem visconde.

"O que houve dessa vez Eriol?"

"Meu pai aceitou a corte de Jemery Dunstan."

"Como?"

"Receio que meu pai tenha alguma divida com aqueles Dunstan... ele teve a audácia de entregar a mão de Anne ao porco do Jeremy... sei que não estamos em uma situação estável, mas se sujeitar a esse tipo de gente..." Eriol disse entre os dentes.

Syaoran ficou pensativo.

"Sabe que para acabar com esse tipo de problema é só me avisar..." Syaoran murmurou sombrio.

"Acha que não pensei nisso? Mas não sei exatamente até onde meu pai está envolvido... do jeito que é tolo pode ter perdido algo de muito valor. Preciso investigar antes para que possa fazer algo, jamais me perdoaria se a nossa reputação fosse manchada. Faria esse favor para mim?"

"Não sei se é uma boa idéia, ainda não consegui uma pista pela morte de Lady Stanhope e as coisas estão cada vez piores". Syaoran suspirou desanimado.

"O que houve?"

"Agatha vai se casar..."

Eriol o encarou com ironia

"Parece que alguém tomou coragem antes de ti, não é mesmo?"

"Não caçoe de mim - ele murmurou bravo - só achei que..."

"Que ela estaria sempre a sua disposição? Agora não pode fazer mais nada. Quem é o felizardo?" Ele murmurou seco.

"O filho de Lorde Perkins, se não me engano se chama Antony"

Eriol soltou uma sonora gargalhada fazendo todos os homens do ambiente voltarem-se para os dois, Syaoran se irritou.

"Não sei por que ainda perco meu tempo contigo, se fosse para ser motivo de chacota teria ficado em casa."

"Ora meu caro, não me leve a mal, mas Lorde Perkins é um tolo. Não entendo como o senhor Smith o aceitou como consorte da Srta Smith."

"Eu também não, mas agora não posso fazer mais nada... " Syaoran baixou a vista " O pior é que em tudo isso acabei descontando em minha madrasta."

"É mesmo um inconseqüente..."

Um silêncio incomodo tomou a conversa, Syaoran o encarou sombriamente.

"O que acha da camponesa?"

Eriol estranhou a pergunta.

"Diz Lady Avalon?"

"E quem mais?" Syaoran foi duro com o jovem visconde, Eriol sorriu divertido.

"Ela é muito bonita... por que está perguntando isso?"

"Teria coragem de cortejá-la?"

"Você está bem Edward?"

"Responda?!"

"É claro que não, Lady Avalon é bastante atraente, mas não faz o meu tipo. O que está acontecendo com você?"

Syaoran tomou a dose de brandy de uma vez.

"Não é nada... só uma dúvida que eu tinha."

"Acha mesmo que eu estava interessado em Lady Avalon?" Eriol o encarou surpreso. " Sabe bem o que quero... e no momento não é me casar." Eriol levantou-se, ajeitou o traje de gala e encarou Syaoran.

"A única pessoa por quem me apaixonei não quer nada comigo, e o mínimo que posso fazer depois de tudo."

"Estamos no mesmo barco então, meu amigo." Syaoran o encarou, Eriol sorriu.

"Levante-se daí, vamos esquecer esse dia abominável nos braços das meninas de Madame Satine."

Syaoran lançou um meio sorriso.

* * *

Lady Dowen ofereceria um jantar aquela noite e Sonomi jamais recusava um convite.

Encarou os olhos inchados no espelho e mesmo com tudo o que havia se passado mais cedo arrumou-se divinamente como uma duquesa.

Colocou um de seus melhores vestidos e aprumou a filha como uma princesa, porém pouparia Sakura dessa vez, não seria fácil encarar um jantar no estado em que a jovem se encontrava.

Sonomi sabia, se não era fácil para ela ter que ceder as vontades de Syaoran... Imagine para Sakura?

"Como está querida?"Sonomi mostrou-se bastante preocupada, enquanto Sakura sorria com dificuldade, os olhos inchados mostravam que chorara a tarde toda.

"Não se preocupe tia... logo dormirei e amanhã estarei bem... vão e divirtam-se por mim." A jovem sorriu, Sonomi a beijou na testa e aconchegou as cobertas sobre a moça.

"Mary e Emma estarão aqui, se precisar chame-as sim, voltaremos cedo".

"Sim tia, bom jantar!" A jovem sorriu e fechou os olhos... Tomoyo olhava a cena preocupada.

O jantar na casa dos Dowen seria servido em breve, Lady Cassandra e Lady Sonomi conversavam a respeito do futuro das filhas, enquanto Anne, Tomoyo e mais algumas jovens conversavam eufóricas a respeito do baile de máscaras dos Sheelbrooke.

Tomoyo sorria e conversava animada, mas assim como Anne não desviava a atenção da mãe que parecia bem preocupada. Tomoyo sabia que algo estava errado, pois jamais vira a mãe daquele jeito.

"O que foi Mad?" Anne perguntou.

"Estou preocupada com mamãe, ela está estranha desde o começo da tarde..." Tomoyo encarou a amiga que mostrou-se estranhamente aterrorizada.

"Anne querida, o que houve?"

"Com licença Madison, preciso tomar um ar..." a jovem saiu como um foguete do salão.

Tomoyo não entendeu, mas pode notar o murmúrio aumentar diante dos convidados que acabavam de chegar... Um senhor gordo e calvo era acompanhado por uma linda jovem de aparência frágil e ligeiramente grávida, atrás um homem alto e loiro era acompanhado por outro mais jovem e extremamente bonito.

Naquele instante o coração de Tomoyo acelerou de emoção... Era Jeremy Dunstan

* * *

Já era tarde da noite e Sakura não conseguia dormir... A cabeça fervilhava tentando arranjar uma forma de não ter que casar com nenhum porco aristocrata e não ser jogada na rua, mas não conseguia... As idéias não fluíam.

Por alguns segundo odiou-se por defender tão ferozmente o **sufrágio, **sabia que se Sonomi soubesse faria um escândalo imenso, mas já tomara a sua decisão e só casaria se tivesse uma pistola apontada para sua cabeça.

Levantou-se abruptamente, pegou o xale rosa que sua mãe lhe dera e desceu... se ficasse naquele quarto mais um minuto iria enlouquecer.

Fantine e Emma conversavam distraídas quando Sakura chegou à cozinha, ficou em silêncio ao ouvir a história das duas mulheres.

"Emma, sabe que não deve trazer fofocas das outras casas, se te pegam te mandam embora!"

"Mas Fantine, todos os empregados estão comentando... a reputação da família Lamberth está em ruínas, ainda mais por causa do mais novo dos 3... Anne me contou que ele não respeita nem a cunhada que está esperando um bebê."

"Menina, não deveria saber dessas coisas... temos sorte do mestre Lilgen ser um homem decente... esses homens são todos uns..."

"Com licença – Sakura entrou na cozinha constrangida – Será que posso ficar aqui um pouco?"

"MILADY?" as duas mulheres exclamaram juntas.

* * *

Tomoyo sorriu encantada ao ver Jeremy dirigir-se até ela, o jovem loiro fez uma mesura e beijou-lhe suavemente a mão, Sonomi e Cassandra o olharam numa mistura de assombro e desgosto, mas não puderam fazer nada a não ser cumprimentar o grupo.

Como todos sabiam, Lorde Lamberth era um jogador beberrão e libertino e aparentemente seus filhos também haviam herdado esse péssimo habito, porém Andrew o do meio velho, se esforçava para tentar desfazer a má impressão que a sociedade tinha.

A jovem aproximou-se de Tomoyo encantada.

"Vossa Graça, é uma honra conhecê-la!" A jovem loira tentou fazer uma mesura, mas foi impedida por Tomoyo.

"Imagine sra Dunstan..."

"Por favor, me chame apenas de Sara - a gestante sorriu - Sei que não deveria sair de casa nesse estado, mas não podia deixar de prestigiar minha querida tia." A jovem arfou um pouco devido ao esforço, Cassandra logo arrastou a jovem para um assento vago, porém Tomoyo ficou ali, admirando Jeremy que sorria terno para ela.

"Perdoe-me o comentário, mas está especialmente radiante está noite..." ele sorriu fazendo Tomoyo enrubescer.

O jovem afastou-se das mulheres, cumprimentou a todos e aproximou-se do pai... O homem disse-lhe algo fazendo Jeremy empalidecer, Tomoyo não percebeu, mas quando deu-se conta Jeremy não estava mais na festa.

* * *

Sakura saboreava uma xícara de leite com mel que Fantine havia lhe preparado.

Sorria encantada com as histórias da Cozinheira sobre a França.

"Nunca esteve lá Milady?"

"Nunca sai de Viena madame, meu pai era um homem muito severo... Tomoyo às vezes se assusta com meus modos pitorescos." Sakura sorriu.

"Milady, me perdoe pelo que vou dizer, mas não é comum vermos uma lady sentada na mesa da cozinha com os empregados."

"Não sei como funciona aqui em Londres, mas na minha casa em Viena comíamos todos juntos na mesa... eram apenas eu, mamãe. Sissi, Lizzie Franz e meu irmão Touya. As refeições eram sempre divertidas, mas quando Lorde Ravenscar visitava a casa só mamãe e ele comiam a mesa."

"Esse seu pai devia ser um belo de um por..."

"LADY ESMERALD?" Emma adentrou a cozinha bastante assustada. Sakura levantou-se abruptamente indo em direção a jovem.

"O que houve Emma, acalme-se!"

"Wei pediu para avisar à senhorita que Lady Stanhope a aguarda na sala de estar."

"Melanie?"

"Milady, é melhor ir vê-la rápido" Emma mostrou-se apavorada, fazendo Sakura sair quase correndo.

Ao entrar na sala Wei oferecia um lenço a jovem que se encolhia em uma capa escura, Sakura correu até a jovem que sorriu ao vê-la... no rosto grandes hematomas.

"Céus, o que fizeram com você?" Sakura aproximou-se da jovem puxando o capuz e trazendo a tona a violência contra a garota.

"Lady Avalon, eu não... sabia a... quem... recorrer..." as lágrimas caiam pelo rosto marcado. Sakura a abraçou.

"Wei, pelo amor de Deus... traga água quente, algumas toalhas e ungüentos para esses ferimentos..."

"Sim milady!"

Ao ver o homem sair Sakura encarou Melanie.

"O que houve?"

"Ele entrou no quarto da mamãe... eu ouvi um barulho lá e fui conferir... só não imaginava que ele ia me pegar desprevenida."

"Ele quem?"

"Acho que era o assassino da minha mãe" as lágrimas caiam mais intensas.

"Lembra como ele era?"

"Só lembro que era alto...".

Nesse momento, apesar da ligeira embriaguez Syaoran observava tudo de uma sala adjacente à sala de estar, observou a jovem ruiva comentar algo muito baixo a Sakura e entregar-lhe alguns papéis, notou também que quando Wei entrou, Sakura guardou os papéis no bolso da camisola e ajudou a jovem a subir para o andar de cima.

* * *

Fazia algum tempo que Sakura estava acordada velando o sono da amiga, dispensara Kate e Emma e não conseguia esquecer o aviso de Wei que deveria avisar o Duque sobre a chegada abrupta de Lady Stanhope.

Encarou a menina deitada a sua frente com o rosto visivelmente marcado, o passado assombrava-lhe com as terríveis lembranças, pegou as cartas e começou a lê-las. Em algumas cartas, declarações ardentes que faziam Sakura enrubescer com a intensidade das palavras, porém a última era um tanto quanto preocupante, leu devagar prestando atenção em cada detalhe.

_**Cecília**_

_**Sabe que não podemos continuar com tudo isso.**_

_**Você já foi longe demais.**_

_**Não vou permitir que atrapalhe meus planos...**_

_**Você sabe bem o que acontece com quem entra em meu caminho.**_

_**Esqueça-me de uma vez por todas...**_

_**Será melhor para o seu próprio bem**_

_**C. L**_

Sakura dobrou a carta cuidadosamente e voltou-a para o bolso de sua camisola, ficou imaginando o que Cecília teria feito para que fosse assassinada de forma tão bruta.

Estava claro que a mulher deveria ser um grande empecilho para alguém, mas... a ponto de ser morta?

Respirou fundo imaginado a dor que Melanie deveria estar suportando, não era fácil... ela sabia bem.

Seus devaneios foram quebrados por leves batidas na porta... o coração da jovem quase parou ao deparar-se com um jovem alto e de madeixas castanhas e bagunçadas chamá-la para fora do quarto.

"Venha!" ele sussurrou.

Sakura seguiu o jovem em choque, agarrara-se ao xale como se fosse sua tábua de salvação e sentiu pavor ao encarar aqueles orbes ambarinos, podia sentir o aroma alcoólico que ele emanava, mas sabia que estava lúcido o suficiente para lembrar que ela deveria tê-lo avisado de Melanie.

"Sente-se!" ele ordenou ao chegarem à biblioteca, Sakura apavorou-se ao notar a situação em que estavam... Encolheu-se ainda mais ao ver o jovem sentar-se diante dela, de modo desajeitado.

"Esperei até agora que a Srta fosse me avisar da inesperada presença da Lady Stanhope... o que me diz?" ele sorriu desdenhoso.

Sakura hesitou encará-lo, sentia o ar fugir... E o pior, já o encarara tempo suficiente para imaginar que se soubessem daquilo, sua reputação estaria arruinada.

Syaoran era um rapaz atraente, se não fosse o mais atraente que vira desde que chegara a Londres... tinha ombros largos e porte atlético, o rosto anguloso e bonito mostrava que era um homem forte e decidido, já as sombracelhas grossas faziam a moldura perfeita para aqueles olhos ambarinos e intensos, a boca agora crispada era carnuda e convidativa fazendo Sakura enrubescer ainda mais com o pensamento, Syaoran deve ter notado pois deu um sorriso malicioso ao notar a cena em que se encontravam.

"E então Srta Avalon? Acredito que não queira prolongar esse encontro um tanto quanto inadequado para uma dama como a Srta." ele sorriu debochado, Sakura sentiu vontade de sumir... as lágrimas teimavam em seus olhos, já chorara o bastante por um dia e ela sabia, Syaoran era um duque, para ele seria mais uma conquista, mas e para Sakura? Seria uma humilhação enorme para sua tia e prima. Respirou fundo e o encarou séria.

"Receio que fui errada milorde em não tê-lo avisado o quanto antes, mas acredito que Wei o tenha avisado da presença de lady Stanhope ou senão não teria perdido o seu precioso tempo vindo me importunar a essa hora da noite. – ela viu o semblante sarcástico de Syaoran desvanecer - com relação a Lady Stanhope, ela pediu auxilio nessa casa por confiar em minha tia e prima, foi uma pena que não estivessem em casa e como só havia eu, não deixaria a pobrezinha a míngua, correto milorde?" Sakura o olhou incisiva, Syaoran fechou a cara.

"E milorde, receio que esse encontro seja um tanto quanto inadequado para a minha reputação, sou uma moça casadoura e não posso ser vista me encontrando com um rapaz solteiro em uma hora tão tardia... se milorde me dá licença! Boa noite!" Sakura fez uma leve mesura e praticamente deixou Syaoran falando sozinho.

Syaoran sentiu o sangue subir mais uma vez e num rompante segurou a jovem e jogou contra a parede prendendo-a entre seus braços, Sakura o encarou atordoada.

"O que está fazen..."

"Eu já havia te avisado garota... ninguém fala assim comigo... NINGUÉM!" ele despejou sobre a jovem aterrorizada, encarou os grandes e brilhantes olhos esmeraldinos da jovem e tascou-lhe um beijo, profundo e intenso.

Sakura tentou repeli-lo, mas foi impedida pelas mãos fortes do duque... ele a soltou por falta de ar e encarou a jovem com seu olhar mais altivo, Sakura o fitou em choque, as lágrimas teimando em seus olhos.

Syaoran a fitou com desdém enquanto via Sakura desmoronar diante dele, abaixou-se diante da jovem e segurou-lhe o rosto para que o encarasse.

"Dentro dessa casa você é minha, comporte-se ou da próxima vez não terei piedade contigo!" ele murmurou fazendo as lágrimas que Sakura tanto segurara rolarem com violência.

* * *

**As coisas começam a esquentar para as nossas heroínas não?**

**Contem-me o que estão achando?**

**Dúvidas, sugestões e críticas? Mandem-me reviews!**

**Aguardarei ansiosa.**

**Até o próximo cappie!**

**Vanessa Li**


End file.
